Love For A Criminal
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Sean Cameron falls hard for a school girl, Emma Nelson. He has a harsh past but she can't help but to fall inlove with him either. Ellie grins 'You have a house full of convicts in it' Emma just shared a laugh with Manny and Sean kissed Emma's neck. SEMM
1. Welcome to my Life

**Yet again another long story. You know what to do, just every now and then Review, I appreciate it guys. Thank you ! Hope you like it. I don't own Degrassi I only worship it. Parings: SEMMA all the way with little Cranny then Janny. (Jay and Manny)**

CHAPTER 1: Welcome To My Life

Emma smiled skipping down her stairs. She wore a little white skirt and a blue t-shirt. "Morning Daddy" she kissed Tracker on the cheek and sits on the kitchen counter, her mother turns from the stove with a pot in her hand.

"You want some eggs?" she asks and Emma nods putting a plate out. Her little brother Derek sat up at the table and stole her plate. Emma huffs and smiled to her mother who laughed a little giving her another plate "morning Derek" she said, he waves.

"Hope you know..." drifts Emma "First day for grade 9's they hang you up on the flag pole" she taunts and when Derek went to chew down his eggs he coughed a bit. Tracker laughed with his daughter and gets up when the phone rings. Emma shares a look with Spike.

"Hello?" Tracker answers it and begans talking.

"So are you ready for first day back?" Spike asks her daughter and Emma nods put her long blonde hair in a ponytail, she was 16 years old, her 17th birthday was in 5 weeks, she couldn't wait. Her little brother Derek was 14. "What about you? Ready for first day of high school?" she asks.

Derek rolled his eyes getting up "Yes mother" he slapped Emma's arm "Last one to the car is the rotten egg!" he yells and runs out of the house for Emma to laugh and eat the rest of her eggs. As if she cared.

"Little Dweeb" Emma said and her father hangs up the phone turning to them.

"Hey, watch it" He pointed at Emma who innocently smiled and turns to his wife "That was work..." he sadly admits, Spike frowns and Emma mouthed 'of course'. "I have to go in, they're having trouble with a patient" he kissed his wife and went to Emma. She ignored him and he huffs "Emma, I'll be home by tonight. I promise. Okay?" he said and she nods, he smiled a bit and kissed her cheek.

When they heard him leave, Spike nodded to Emma "Come on, your brother is still waiting in the car" they both laugh and go to get shoes and coat. Emma opened the front door to the car and Derek squeled when she grabbed his ear pulling him out.

"Okay, okay!" he shouts and goes to the back. Emma smiled happily getting her way and slides into the car. Her mother shook her head and smiled starting up the car and headed to their High School. Harvey High. When they got dropped off the teenagers came out and Derek walked along beside Emma.

"God Derek, don't walk with me" she taunts bending lower to him "You'll ruin my reputation" she teased walking ahead and he faked a laugh catching up with her and she laughs showing him around the school and towards his locker.

"Hey, your from that summer camp" points a funny looking kid. He was talking to Derek so Emma rolled her eyes knowing he already found a friend and left him as soon as possible. She smiled going around her school, greeting friends she hasn't seen for the whole summer. Than her best friend Manny.

"Manny!" she exclaims, the long hair brunette girl laughed and they jumped into anothers hug. "I missed you!" she confirms with a bright smile.

"I missed you too" Manny smiled back and walked down the halls with her friend "Have you seen Ellie yet?" she asks and Emma shakes her head 'no' "Good" nods Manny "Her and Peter had yet again a fight. I'm telling you Em you have to decide between Peter and Ellie. I'd pick Ellie. Peter whines too much. But when they get into those constant fights, all hell breaks through" she said.

Both the girls burst into giggled and Emma sighs "I would if he didn't follow me around. Do you think he still crushes me?" Emma huffs "I hope not. I like Peter but...not like that" she confirms and Manny nods smiling and eyes her. Emma ugh'd "He does? Damn."

"Hey guys" Ellie came over with hands in pockets and met them by their lockers as they opened it. If you think about it? They were a wierd match of friends but couldn't fit together so well. Manny Santo's was the wild one in their group, to make it simple? She's the slut...but a loveable slut?

Ellie was the red head little emo girl. She never took shit and was known for it. Out of all them she was the fighter. Emma was different from both of them. She was the sweet blonde girl. Every would stare but would never touch. Kind of like she was fragile or something.

"Wait up!" Peter yells and Ellie huffs turning to Emma making a fake gun shot to her head. Manny laughs and Emma gave her a 'be nice' look. Peter smiled catching up to them and puts his table out "Got any classes with me?" the blonde boy asked Emma.

Emma breaths "Um..." she looked through his classes "Just Math, but I have to go. Bye Peter" she said rushing away and the girls wave smirking and catch up to her. The bell rang and the girls headed to their classes.

After school Manny and Emma met up. And decided to go over to the city's little cafe where it was either always crowded or no one around at all. This time is was crowded, the first floor was all about the food, but if you looked up their was a bar with a pool table to play at. Manny laughs pointing behind Emma who turns and huffs. Peter. "Hey Emma" he greets "Just..just getting some donuts" he smiled at her. Emma just nods and turns back to Manny with 'go' eyes and they avoided him going to another cashier and laughed.

"Oh la laaa" Manny sang into Emma's ear who turns from taking her order. Playing at one of the tables was Craig Mannings who went to their school and Manny tried fooling around with for 3 months. That's a record for her.

"Who's he with?" Emma asks looking at the older guys. Well not to older but Craig definatly wasn't hanging out with high schoolers. They looked tough. Smoke around them and seemed to be talking about a serious matter. Emma noticed a guy catch her eye. He had hair down to his shoulder, a bit of hair on his chin, wearing a white wife beater and jeans. He was more than hott...with a double t.

Manny was looking at the guys too and shrugs "don't know but their hot too!" she laughs and turns getting their order. Before Emma could turn around as well the guy she was looking at stood up after shooting some balls and caught her eye.

Skip.

Emma got lost in his eyes even though he was at least 20 meters away. But you just had to see them. They were amazing. Emma turns and smiled to Manny "what?" Manny laughs not knowing why she was so happy all of a sudden. Emma just shakes her head smiling and follows her out. The guy she was watching, was watching her this time until out of sight.

_I've been sitting in the dirt_

_for 24 hours_

_i forgotten my own worth_

_said that you'd be here last night_

_mmm_

_im trying to shake you from my skin_

_Im guessing you cant always win_

_Im guessing you cant always win_

_I can have anything I want_

_they said Im just to young_

_but it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta..._

_I'll make it on my own if I gotta..._

_Why do I feel you everywhere?_

_Why do I feel this everywhere?_

_Oh! I can have anything I want_

_they say im just too young_

_but it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta..._

_I'll make it on my own if I gotta..._


	2. Girl Talk, Family Vows

CHAPTER 2: Girl Talk, Family Vows

Emma laid in Manny's backward beside the pool as they laid on towels trying to tan. Emma wore her black bikini and laid on her stomach, Manny on her back "Always wondered why Ellie doesn't tan?" Manny giggles a little bit "Maybe she is a vampire"

"Not if she walks in broad day light" Emma said back and Manny smiled looking at her and puts her head back to the sky putting sunglasses on. Emma laid her chin on her arms.

Manny smiled again and turns on her side looking at her best friend "Come to the ravine with me" she said and Emma laughs shaking her head 'no' "please" whines Manny grabbing her hand and begging. Emma brought her hand back.

"Manny, I can't. You know my dad. He'll freak. Plus, isn't the ravine filled with drugs and drunks?" she laughs and Manny joins to nod and shrug. Emma smiled shaking her head and rolls her eyes. Manny gets up and Emma does to.

"Em please" Manny begged "Craig is going. You know how hard I try to talk to him but the guy just doesn't open" she confirms with a slight shrug. Emma tilted her head at her friend.

"All you want to do is have sex with the guy and leave him. And that's all you'll mean to him" Emma snickers "Have you seen that guy? He doesn't even talk at school, some days he doesn't even show up. To only come back 2 months later" she said walking to the side of the house to the driveway.

Manny smiled to her devishly "Isn't he exciting?" she giggles when a black jeep pulls up and Emma laughs hugging her friend and leaves going into her car and smiles kissing her dad on the cheek. Tracker smiled back at her and waves bye to Manny. Manny thinking Emma's dad was hot waved softly back with a little smirk. Emma laughed putting her seat belt on as Tracker started to drive.

"And what are you wearing?" Tracker asks looking her up and down in the bikini. Emma rolled her eyes nudging him a bit.

"Dad...we were just swimming. No boys" she smiled and Tracker nods giving a little laugh and Emma looked out the window and back to him "Are we still going to Aunt Mary's this weekend?" and as soon as she asked Tracker made a wincing noise. Emma leans back ready for another excuse.

"Baby, I have to go and work late this weekend. I might even have to go on another business trip" he confirms and Emma avoids any contact with him. He lifts her chin "Hey. I'll make it up to you okay?" he said and she just nods not really listening. Tracker looked back at his daughter and let a breath out driving some more until reaching home.

Emma walked into the house and walked passed her mother, Tracker opens the closed door on him and Spike turns to him "What's wrong with her?" she asks and he breaths rubbing his eyes and closes the door behind him walking over to his wife.

"I had to cancel the trip this weekend" he said and saw the dissapointed look on Spikes face.

"Again?" Spike crossed her arms "Nice Tracker, real nice..." she left and went upstairs. Tracker pierced his lips taking that in and went to the kitchen, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a shot glass. He chugged it down quick and took another. He put a hand on his lip and looks around. Derek sat at the dinner table and just looked right back at him.

Tracker nods and slowly left going to his office and locking the door behind him. As did Emma but to downstairs and slammed the door shut. She hated him! She hated him so much... no, she didn't. She wished she could. He was always all about business! Emma falls on the bed and huffs. She knew her father well. She even knew the flaws Spike didn't know...Tracker loved his beer, oh did he love his alchohal. Plus... he was having an affair. Oh. And he was awfully good at dissapointing his kids.

After Emma cried and cried she got up and dials Manny's number:

Manny: Hello?

Emma: Hey, it's Emma.

Manny: Hey, what's going on?

Emma: Other than my plans got screwed over again? Nothing. Just thinking. I'll go to the ravine with you.

Manny frowns: Em? Are you sure...I mean your right, that place is filled with trouble.

Emma rolls her eyes: Were you not just begging me to go earlier?

Manny: Okay, okay! We'll go.

Emma: Alright, see you tomorrow.

Manny: Bye.

The 2 girls both hung up and went to bed. Emma was up thinking about things and remembered those eyes from before. They were so amazing. Blue and pierced...like some secret was behind them. And when he looked at her she felt as if it was only her he could see. It was incredible. Emma finally passed out in her bed and the weekend came sooner than she thought.

"Ready?" smiled Manny coming into Emma's room and whistled leaning on the door "Heh, you really know how to dress like a slut" she teased sticking out her tongue and Emma laughed.

"I have good practice. Plus, I always have one around me" she taunts and they laugh again. Emma had her hair straight and silky, it was long and just screamed at people to touch it. Her beautiful tan popped out at every spot her body was shown, which was a lot. She wore a mini jean skirt and a very thin see through black sleeve top with a red string top under it. She ended it with black high heels and laughed when Manny pulled her hand running to her car.

They arrived the ravine and music blasted everywhere. Surprized that the cops didn't notice it yet. It was far into the park but easy to notice once your car rolled up a minute through the path. Fire pits were everywhere as well as people. Emma got out of Manny's car and met up with her on the other side. "Come on" laughs Manny pulling Emma to the funner side where everyone was dancing. Guys immediatly noticed them and danced around going closer and closer. Emma got attached to one guy grinding with him. Manny laughed kissing some complete stranger and swaying her ass back and forth against him.

Once again, those eyes Emma adored earlier in the week stared again, the guy sitting on a bench with the same gang around, some girls too. He watched Emma dance with some guy and smiled a bit. She was beautiful. He noticed she didn't really belong in this place though. She was better than that.

"Sean!" said a voice and that guy turns looking away from Emma and to his friend Jay "We're going to get some more beer, you want some?" he asks. Sean just nods and watches them go. He stood and continued watching Emma...something about that girl...

Emma tears away from the guy and smiled to Manny "I'm going to catch my breath" she said, they've been dancing for what seemed hours. She was getting a bit hot and squished her way out of the dance area. She stopped under a tree to lean against it and laughed a bit watching Manny trying to keep up with 3 guys wanting to dance with her. She didn't notice Sean come around the tree and next to her.

"You don't look lost" Sean said with a small smirk and Emma turns her head to stare for a moment until pointing to the dance floor around Manny. Sean nods and looks back to her "you shouldn't be here though" he admits.

Emma gave a little snicker "Really? And why not?" she asks wondering why. Did he not like her already? Was she ugly? Pfft! Sean chuckles and leans on the tree beside her and nods to in front of her. He points near a drinking booth where some guy was slipping drugs in the girls drink.

Emma gave a wierd look watching the girl still drink it. Sean then points to the dance floor, some guy was making a girl make out with him no matter how hard she tried shoving him away. Emma looked back at Sean and he stared into her eyes "Lifes not so perfect here, but you? You look like a down out girl" he confirms.

"Is that some way to call me a daddys girl?" she asks and he laughs shaking his head 'no'. Emma gave him a wierd look and rolls her eyes smiling. Silence for a moment and she looked back at him "Emma..." she introduced herself.

Sean nods liking that name "Sean." he states. "Why aren't you dancing anymore?" he asks. She slowly shrugs still looking at him, his eyes were making her. They were so georgous! She smiled a bit.

"Why aren't you?" she asked back and he smirks.

"No one asked" he lied and she could tell. A guy as hot as him? Yeah right. She smiled looking down trying to hide her blush and looks back up taking his hand and led him back to the dance floor. She turned for him to already wrap his arms around her. They swayed to the music and Emma turned her back against him and leaned on him, he arms around her holding her close.

_You just turned 18 a week ago_

_and you want to learn what you dont know_

_you've grown up dont need permision_

_you wanna find out what you've been missing_

_Oh! you took some time but now you really wanna find out_

_just what the other girls are talking about_

_And it's driving your mama crazy_

_cause daddys little girl is now my baby_

_i think your ready baby_

_come on and get it ready_

_I think your, I think your-_

_and you've always followed all the rules_

_done what your suppose to_

_have a taste to see what its like to be old enough_

_hey!_

_move your body_

_baby let me see you work it_

_looking at you makes me wanna blow a circut_

_and its driving your mama crazy_

_cause daddys little girl is now my baby_

_tell me girl if im mistaken_

_all the signals you'll be take._

_girl shake what you mama gave you_

_shake it like your trying to break it_

_I think your ready baby_

_I think your, i think your-_

_daddys little girl is ready baby_

_I think your, I think your-_


	3. I Really Want You

CHAPTER 3: I Really Want You

After they danced Emma found herself sitting beside Sean on his local bench, even Manny came with them. Mostly because she knew Sean was friends with Craig and they were already making out. Sean smiled shaking his head.

"beer!" cheers Jay coming back with Spinner. They all look over and Sean bit his tongue a bit looking at Emma who saw them coming over and Jay smirks at her "Hey there" he began to flirt until Sean stood up passing him with a warning look to not touch her and grabbed himself a beer. Jay took a step back and chuckles opening his beer "Jesse's gang wants to fight again" he turned to Sean.

Sean gave his friend a stupid look. Stupid idiot didn't care about what he says in front of anyone. He looked back to Emma to see she was laughing with her friend to whatever Spinner saved. Saved by the bell "Then we'll fight them" Sean told Jay and walked around going back to her.

Before he sat down there was sirens heard and people yelled out cops. Sean grabbed Emma's hand "Come on" he helped her up and put his hand on her back leading her to his car. A red car. A nice one too. They ran into it and Sean sped out as other cars and people.

They were safe and decided to stop by McDonalds to get a milkshake since Sean was learning new things.

One thing for example they had in common? Love of vanillia milkshakes.

So they drank them...in his car just stopped in a lot.

Sean grins over watching her and she smiled bitting the edge of her straw. Sean liked this girl already for some reason. It wasn't always like this. Actually, it was never like this. But like he said before, there was something about her.

"I saw you, you know?" he asks and she gave a wierd look "At the cafe..." he smirks "you were staring at me" he said.

Emma hid her smile and looks at him "I was not staring at you" she lied "Actually? I was looking at Craig" she said and he raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes smiling "We go to the same school. Manny had a thing and pointed him out so I looked. You were just in the way" she teased and he chuckles to nod and drink the rest of his shake.

"Whatever you say" he jokes and looks at the clock "Would daddy dearest be upset you got home at 2?" he asks and she smiled putting a piece of hair behind her ear shaking her head 'yes'.

"But if you drove the way you did running away from the cops, I think we might make it" she teased. He laughs at that and sits up starting the car. He looked at her and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward her house. He sped up a little and Emma felt her heart speading as fast as the car went, pretty fast.

Emma got into her house and quietly shut the door. She had a dreamy smile on her face and looked around. Looks like she was good. She went to tip toe to her room and the lights went on, in front of her stood her father and Derek laughing.

"Your so busted" Derek taunts and Emma glared to give an innocent smile to her daddy.

Tracker turns to Derek and nods to him to go upstairs, when he turned back to Emma, Derek gave her a drinking sign meaning her father a bit drunk. Emma signs going passed her father.

"I'm late, I know" she said, there was no use in fighting right now. He got mean when he was drunk "Sorry" she headed toward her room and Tracker followed. Emma went a bit faster down stairs and tried to go to her bathroom to hide.

_**Flash back:**_

_**"You think this is fun and games?!" a drunk Tracker chased Emma down stairs and she went to run into the bathroom. She let out a little yell when he caught her hair and pulled her back.**_

_**"OW!" Emma cried out and Tracker smacked her down to the ground. Emma looked fearfully up to her fathers eyes as he took his belt off, her tears dropped and Tracker stopped in his tracks as if relizing now what he's done. **_

_**"Em, Em I'm so sorry" he breaths and bends down "Are-are you alright?" she flinched when he embraced her but forgave and just nods even though she wasn't and hugged him back. Her father was a drunk because of work, and he worked hard. She knew that...so she forgave. Each time.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

"Don't you run away from me" Tracker grabbed her wrist and Emma spun around to be shoved against the wall. Emma closed her eyes ready for the punch. Why did she take this? Why? Tracker brought himself back and breaths looking down. He bursted into tears and embraced her "I'm so sorry, Im so sorry" he cried and laid his head on her chest.

Emma caught her breath and just stands there as he held her crying. It was almost as if she was numb.

Through out the night Emma was ready to go to bed wearing a white tank top and baggy black pants. She crawled into bed as soon as her window opened, she looked over to see Manny giggling and fall in. "Shh" hissed Emma to get up and goes to Manny, picking her up and they sat on the bed.

"Emma, that was the best night of my life" Manny said and hugged her friend tightly, Emma smelt weed and pulls away.

"Manny" she sniffs again to laugh a bit "Are- are you drunk?" she couldn't help but laugh when Manny's red eyes lit up and nods quickly to cover her mouth and laugh. "Where'd you go?" Emma wondered. Manny blushed going under the covers with Emma.

"I went back to Craig's place. We fucked, his dic-" Emma cut Manny off by covering her mouth with her hand and laughs rolling to her side getting comfortable.

"Nevermind" she said knowing already too much information "We'll talk tomorrow" she said and Manny grins turning to her best friend and leans her chin on Emma's shoulder.

"But I wanna hear what happened to you and Seany boy" Manny smiled hearing her friend laugh as well and was smiling ear to ear as she turned over "He's hot Em, I give you tons of props" she confirms and Emma shook her head smiling when they sat up again. "Did you do it?"

"What? No. God Manny, stop talking" Emma had to laugh again and tell her the story "Cops showed up, he ran me to his car, drove us to a place to eat and got milkshakes" she said and Manny who was smiling looking for some make out stories frowned and mouthed 'milk shakes'? Emma snickers at her friend and shakes her head "You don't get it Manny, theres more to life that just making out"

"Huh" Manny looked up in wonder "I never thought about it like that" she laughs and Emma goes back under covers and turns agan "night Em" she gets comfortable herself smiling. Emma rolled her eyes smiling and closed them. The two girls passed out.

_Take my picture_

_make my statement_

_your charging me with fear of commitment_

_I can't slow down_

_im on the run_

_but if you catch me we could be..._

_one on one_

_Can you control me?_

_I'll never change_

_you'll never foul me_

_try again!_

_Do I wanna be your baby?_

_O yeah, okay, definatly, maybe_

_Do I wanna be your baby?_

_O yeah, okay, definatly, mabe_

_try and catch me_

_if you can_

_don't give up to easy _

_please just give a damn_

_Do I wanna be your baby?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Okay_

_Definatly maybe_

_Do I wanna be your baby?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Okay_

_Definatly maybe_


	4. Just Give Me A Chance

CHAPTER 4: Just Give Me A Chance

Emma went to school that following Monday and wore jeans and a black and white poka dot strapless top. Her hair was very straight and her bangs were brought to the front hanging in front of her forehead.

Emma was in school and smiled telling Ellie what happened the night before and she seemed interested until Peter popped his noisy head in "You went in a car with a car you hardly knew?!" he exclaims, they both looked back at him with odd looks.

"None of your business, loser" Ellie rolls her eyes and looks back to Emma hoping she'd tell the guy to go. Emma gave her a sad smile and looks to Peter nicely.

"It's not like he was a stranger" Emma explained "We talked for the whole night. Besides, nothing happened right?" she smiled and Ellie smiled too happy that her friend finally found a guy. She wouldn't date the ones at school. No matter how many times Emma was asked out. Why was this new guy in her life so different?

The bell rang and Emma grabbed her books turning to Ellie "I'm going to walk home. Manny's sick today" she said "See you after?" she asked and Ellie nods waving bye to her. Peter followed her to her locker. "What Peter?" she knew he was behind her and shoved her books in her locker.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asks and Emma turns smiling and nods, she closed the door "But what if he's bad news? I mean...the ravine? You met him at a pretty bad place" he said. Emma shrugs going around him.

"I don't care. I was there too was I not?" she taunts and sadly shrugs opening the front doors of her school and walks down the stairs with him "Besides, not like I'm going to see him again anyways" she confirms and before Peter cold say anything else she smiled and waved good bye walking off.

"Hey Em" Darcy stopped her and she smiled a bit at her friend from English class "I just wanted to say..." she drifts "Theres this really hot guy is staring at you ever since you came out of school. Don't look...it'll be too noticable" she insists but Emma rolled her eyes looking anyways.

Her heart skipped. Sean. He smirked leaning against his car and waved alittle. Emma hid her smile with a smirk too and turned to Darcy when two of her other cheerleader friends came to view.

"my oh my" Chanel said "Who is that hottie?" she asks "Never seen a guy look so good" she gawked with the rest of the girls around the place as well. Emma gave her a look and the other friend opened her mouth too by saying how built he looked.

Paige MichealChuck walked by with her follower Hazel "Hello salty goodness" she said. Emma rolled her eyes hearing that and Paige smirks to Hazel "Watch this magic" she walked over to Sean and where his car sat across the road. Emma's heart fell a bit.

"Wait a minute" Darcy said "Did that guy just wave to you?" she asks Emma watching Paige leave "Cause it didn't look like he was watching Paige" Emma just shrugs not really knowing. Maybe he was here for Craig? She didn't see him today in school though...

Meanwhile with Paige "Hey" she greets and Sean looks away from watching Emma to look at Paige and nods as a greeting. She smirks "So, you don't look like you go here to Harvey" She put her hand on his arm "I'd know, I'm a cheerleader plus the most popular girl in school" she proudly smiled about herself but Sean wasn't even listening once he saw Emma leave her friends and start walking away. Paige gasped when he just ran off leaving her there without a word and chased after Emma.

"hey!" Emma hears someone call out to hear and turns to the one and only Sean Cameron. He smiled finally catching up to her "You want a ride?" he asks and Emma shook her head 'no' while smiling. He goes closer still smiling "why not?"

Emma laughs a little "I've thought about it. I don't even know you" she admits and he sadly watched her to smile a little shrugging.

"So get to know me" he flirts a bit and Emma had to let out a soft laugh. Behind them, some girls were even piled into groups watching them. Paige had a pissed off look. Emma nods behind him.

"how about you get to know them?" she asks. And he turns to see a couple girls even have the nerve to wave at him. He snickers rolling his eyes, now he remembered why he dropped out of high school. Emma went to turn and he ran again to block her.

"so ask me any questions you want" he said. She smiled shaking her head, still no. Sean smiled a little "I'll buy you a shake?" still a no. He frowned "Your not very easy to impress" she laughs again at him and it sung in his ears. "One more time, then you can decide if you wanna see me again or not" he begged. Emma softens and thinks, she slowly nods and he felt happy again.

"Just once" she said and he nods leading her back to his car and he smiles sizing her up.

"nice shirt" he teased and she rolled her eyes smiling "I'm serious, it's all styled. Girls at the rave don't do that. You got spunk" he teased her again and she stops from getting inside his car "okay, I'm sorry" he hid his smile and she shook her head also smiling as she got into the car.

Instead of getting shakes Emma and Sean parked into a driven, she hasn't been to one in years and felt relaxed at it, specailly with him. There was definatly something between them. They both sat in the back seat sharing a popcorn. Emma was trying to hide her smile knowing Sean was sneaking glances at her. She looks at him to finally connect eyes. Skip...there goes their hearts again. "So...what's your real age?" she asks. They were both leaning on other side of the car and sitting forward to another.

Sean ate his popcorn "18. 19 in December..." he drifts and looks at her as if waiting as well for her to answer. She smiled shaking her head.

"I don't think 'daddy dearest' " she mocked his words from the other night "...would like me being in a car with someone almost 3 years older than me" she taunts with a little smirk and puts another popcorn in her mouth. He grins getting she was 16. But being friends with Craig met she had to be 17 sometime soon.

"Doesn't stop you though now does it?" he taunts back and she stopped smiling to eye him and watch the movie again and let a soft and quick laugh out. He smiled too and moved the popcorn out of the way and bends over near her. Emma smiled a bit seeing him coming and he smiled down at her lifting her chin up. He pressed his lips to hers and fireworks flew. Emma could feel her heart pounding as she kissed him back and they slowly kissed tenderly.

A more than satisfied Sean pulled away after the long kiss and smiled down at her "So... do I get a chance?" he teased laying his forehead against hers. Emma smiled back at him. Later on he dropped Emma off at home again and she shut the door. Again, 2 oclock. Woopsie. Tracker laid on the couch and Emma made it to her basement without even waking him up. Tonight was going pefect. Maybe too perfect?

Emma was sleeping as her cell phone began to ring. She groans rolling over and checks the caller ID. Manny Santo's. She picked up.

Emma: This so better be good

Manny: Emma...you might want to turn the television onto channel 6

Emma noticed Manny was serious about this and does as she is told. The channel 6 had the news on and Emma gave a look not understanding. She listened to what the reporter had to say. What he said:

"Last night another gang shooting was heard about. This time, a little girl was hit by a gun shot. She survived but two blood thirsty gang memebers were shot to death and found dead this morning. Cops says this shooting is connecting with the murder of Matt Orlander. A gang leader the police have been trying to find for years. To find out, they have much more to handle" on the television 3 pictures popped up.

"No..." Emma shook her head. Sean was one of them, then Jay, then some other guy she didn't know. What did they have to do with this?

The reporter went on "Sean Cameron. Murderer of Matt Orlander runs his own gang with these two also involved. Witness' say they see Jay Hogart around so if you see him, call..." she kept going but Emma couldn't even hear anymore. Not even Manny since she dropped the phone in shock to the bed.

Manny: Emma! Are you there?

Emma blinks and picks the phone back up : yeah...

Manny: Em, are you okay? Hmph, good thing you and Sean didn't go any further last weekend. You would of has sex with a murderer.

Emma had tears coming down from her eyes: Manny.. . (sniff) . ..

Manny goes serious: Em, did you see him again?

Emma: Tonight. Manny, he can't be a killer. He's, he's not like that at all. I swear.

Manny: You heard them Emma, you even saw his criminal pictures. He's done this before it doesn't matter if he was in this particular shooting or not. Emma, why don't you come over? You shouldn't be alone tonight

Emma: No. No. I-I'm fine.

Manny: You don't sound fine Em

Emma: I gotta go. bye.

Emma hung up before Manny could even protest and fell down into her bed and curled up into a ball hugging her pillow, she let out little cries that soon turned to a burst of tears. Why did it hurt so much? Why was she crying so hard?

Cause she fell for a criminal...

_Night, lift up the shades, let the brillate lights of mourning_

_for I am weak, starving for mercy_

_sleep has left me alone_

_wondering where we went wrong_

_it keeps from me from falling_

_...your too old to for me_

_How stupid could I be_

_simple and concied_

_your no good for me_

_but your the only one I see_

_Love, has made me it's foul_

_sent me on fire and watched as I fluttered unable to speak_

_expcept to cry out and wait for your answer._

_Dries up as soon as your gone, you leave me here burning_

_How stupid could I be_

_simple and concied_

_and your not good for me_

_but your the only one I see_

_Everything changes_

_Everything falls apart_

_Cant stand to feel myself lose control_

_I know..._

_How stupid could I be_

_simple and concied_

_and your no good for me_

_but your the only one i see_


	5. You And I Collide

CHAPTER 5: You And I Collide

Emma was walking to school with Manny. Manny snuck glances at her friend but Emma wouldn't even speak. God, this Sean thing really got to her. She saw Emma look forward and finally look at her "Manny" she spoke finally. She nods in front and Manny looks.

Sean's red car was coming up and both girls stop near the school and look at another. "I'll be okay" Manny promised Emma as he parked and came out with small smile. "What do you want?" Manny asks. Sean gave a wierd look and shrugs.

"wondering if you guys wanted to come to the rave, skip school... Jay's got some new speakers" he confirms. He was catching on by Manny's constant glare and looks to Emma "What's wrong?" he asks. Emma avoided his look and he stood.

"Come on Em, lets go" says Manny trying to take Emma's hand leading her away but Sean held her back.

Sean shook his head staring into Emma's eyes "talk to me" he put his hand on her arm and she shrugged him off finally looking back into his eyes and Sean was a little taken back. This girl knew how to hit you with any emotion with just her eyes.

"Don't touch me" she shook her head, how could he be a killer? How? She went around and walked to Manny, both girls walked into the school and jogged up the stairs as Sean watched them go and huffs wondering what was going on.

"Emma!" he yells. A teacher on the stairs turned and glanced a him. He looked a little closer and Sean grits his teeth turning his back so the teacher didn't look any closer. He went to his car and got in, he sat at the wheel and runs a hand through his hair. He then punched the steering wheel.

Meanwhile with Emma who was trying to keep her tears back. There were more?! She thought she cried them all out. As she heard the bell and said her good bye to Manny she headed to Math for Peter to stop her "hey Em" he smiled.

"Peter" Emma breaths looking down "I really don't want to talk right now" she said and looks up, he looked determine, a little hurt she wouldn't talk to him which made her feel a little bad "Fine, go...shoot" Emma shook her head "No don't shoot. UGH! Just talk" she bit her tongue.

Peter just nods ignoring that little out burst of hers "Emma Nelson" he sucks in a breath and smiled "Will you go out with me" he asks

Emma was staring beyond him "no..." she said a bit dully, it looked like she was alittle numb

"No?" Peter repeats and she looks at him to nod and blink and coughs.

"I mean, no thanks. Sorry Peter" she walked off and went to her class leaving the boy there.

Back with Sean who was in his room which was dark. A single bed, black covers, grey walls. Some posters and a dresser with a televsion on it. He stared up at the cieling and his door knocked, Spinner came in and he looks over.

"Aaron needs to borrow your gun" Spinner said. Sean clenched his jaw a bit and just nods. "we're going to end it with Jesse's crew. Tonight, you in?" he asks and Sean stared up at the cieling shaking his head 'no'. Spinner huffs "You've been bailing on us all week" he shouts and shut his mouth when Sean set a dark glare on him.

Sean then looks away and breaths "She knows" he said about Emma. Yeah, she knew he was a criminal. . . What was he going to do about it?

That night:

Emma laughed a little as she entered the house with her friends Manny and Ellie. "Mom? Dad?" She calls, and goes to the refridgerator. A note reading that they were gone, on her father's business trip...again, and they brought Derek. But not her? She huffs and goes back to her friends to smile a bit "The house is all ours for the weekend. You guys can sleep upstairs in my parents bed"

"What about you?" Ellie asks giving Emma a question look, Manny nods beside her and Ellie questions "Aren't you going to sleep upstairs?"

"Yeah..." smiled Manny "It'll be fun, make popcorn and watch a movie?" she suggested and Emma tiredly smiled shaking her head 'no'.

"Not tonight" she says and heads for her basement and turns back to them "I'm not feeling too great. See you in the morning" She opened her door and the two friends nod to share a look when she left and go upstairs knowing there was no way in changing Emma's mind.

Emma got ready for bed in her usual white tank top and black booty shorts. She brushed her hair out and heard a little bang upstairs as if someone came into the house. She went upstairs and looked around. Nothing. She went to her front door...still locked. She slightly nods and goes back downstairs. As she pulled her covers out for her bed she turned to shut off her lamp and gasped when Sean stood in front of her and clamped her mouth shut.

Sean should of knew Emma was a smart girl and would do anything to save herself. Sean let out a loud groan when she kneed him in the groan and went to get free as she struggled. Sean had to quickly get over his pain and grab her again pushing her down on the bed. Emma went to shove him off but he sat on top of her grabbing her hands and put them over her head, the other one closed her mouth. Emma breathed heavily with her big brown eyes staring up at him.

"Calm down" he said and Emma gave her bitterest glare. Sean softens "Em, I'm not the bad guy alright?" she tried saying something, kind of hard when his hand was over her mouth. "If I let go. You can't scream. You'll regret it and I don't want you to regret anything" he confirms. Emma caught her breath and calmed down hearing that. He slowly let go and she caught her breath out of her mouth now still staring right back at him.

"what do you want?" Emma asks not understanding. Sean pained to see some tears form into her eyes and he slowly wiped them away softly with his thumb. Emma closed her eyes trying not to melt to his touch.

"Emma. I'd never hurt you. I'd never hurt anyone. But those shootings? It was me or them Emma" he explained and she slowly nods. She was kind of getting it.

"what about the little girl?" her voice cracked a bit and she noticed a distance in Sean's eyes. He looked so sad and couldn't even look her.

"She lived where we were. We didn't even see her..." Sean swallowed hard with pain in his eyes "Jesse, he's the leader of the other gang were trying to beat. If we win, he stops shooting around our streets. But when he had a hold of the gun...shots were fire everywhere. Took one of our memebers and one of his. The girl was shot in the stomach... Me-me and Craig tried to help her, we even brought her to the hospital" he finally looked down into her eyes, Emma was finally clam, he went on.. "It's not like we could stay, cops would see us. They've been hunting me down for months Em, the girl survived... our friend didn't" he explains and Emma took the story in.

Sean slowly got up and lifted her with him. Emma looks at him closely "So where are you living?" she asked. Sean shrugs putting hands in pockets.

"We move time to time. The whole gang, but their not their every night so it's mostly just me, Jay, Spinner and Aaron" he said and Emma nods. They both looked at the clock, it was late...even he looked tired. "I should go" he whispers and goes to head for the window where he came in the first place. What? Criminals had a master mind. He felt Emma's hand on his and turns.

Emma felt a little bad for the way she treated Sean, she knew he couldn't of been a real killer. It was basically self defence. God, whatever okay, he was a criminal but... she couldn't help but to care. "stay" she said. Sean watched her for a moment to nod and she turns crawling into bed. Sean slowly went in beside her and slid under covers. No touching what so ever. In a matter of minutes Emma was passed out, definatly worn out herself. Sean sat up for a while just watching her. He removed his shirt so he was sleeping in his black pants and got comfortable in her bed. He slowly laid a bit closer to her, she was so beautiful, even when she slept. Through out the night Emma didn't even feel herself move into Sean's arms and Sean didn't even feel himself wrap his arms around her...they just, did.

_The dawn is breaking_

_Our light shining through_

_your barely waking and im tangled up in you..yeah..._

_Im open, your closed._

_But I follow where you go_

_Im worried I wont see your face light up again_

_even the best fall down sometimes_

_out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_but somehow find.. _

_you and I collide_

_Im quiet you know you make a first impression_

_but i found im scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_even the best fall down sometimes_

_even the stars refuse to shine_

_somehow find, you and I...collide_

_Dont stop here!_

_I've lost my place! _

_Im close behind..._

_You and I collide._


	6. I'm so Into You

CHAPTER 6: Im So Into You

The next day was Friday and Emma had to get up early for school and smiled seeing Sean in front of her sleeping like a baby and noticing herself in his arms. She blushed a bit and slowly got out of bed after taking a view at his shirtless body. Damn... She got her clothes and slowly and queitly went upstairs leaving him sleeping. Manny and Ellie stood at the kitchen counter making break feast and look over to see Emma softly closing the door "Hey pumpkin" grins Manny with a wierd look and a smile wondering what she was doing. Emma jumped a bit to turn and glare a bit but went over and smiled.

"hey" she greets and takes a piece of Ellie's banana ignoring her protest and smiled happily. Manny gave her the eye and Emma rolls her eyes "What?" she went to walk away but the girls followed.

"What's going on?" Manny looked back to the door Emma was trying hard not to make a noise from when closing, she points at it covering her mouth "You little whore, is someone down there?" she teased crossing her arms.

Ellie gasped "Theres someone down there? Emma!" She shockened and Emma shook her head smiling.

"You guys...you got it all wrong" she said "It's Sean" she quickly turned and headed for the door until Ellie chased after her and Manny grabbed her.

"Wait, wait wait.. WHAT?" she said. Emma breaths out annoyingly not wanting to tell the whole story she sat on the stairs with them in front trying to understand why a criminal was doing in her house.

"Look, Sean isn't really a killer, he's a good guy" she promised them and Manny' awe's and Ellie nods thinking about it.

"oh! I get it" Ellie confirms "He's a good killer?" she rolled her eyes and threw hands in the air "Emma what are you thinking!?" she yells. Emma shushed her down looking back at the basement door not wanting to wake Sean up and not wanting him to hear this.

"Yeah Ellie" snapped Manny "Lets NOT wake the angry killer mad man...guy" she didn't even know what to call him and shrugs not caring "Emma! Get him out! He's hypatized you or something. Yeah sure, the guys the hottest around but it is not worth getting slautterd over"

"I think it is" Emma said and the girls stopped laughing to stare. Emma let out a little laugh of her own "I'm kidding" she rolled her eyes "Sean's in a gang. As if Craig thank you very much Manny Santos who DID the guy!" she points.

"Well then, I'm disapointed in both of you" Ellie shook her head at the two girls. Manny's mouth fell and Emma giggles a little.

"No you don't get it" Emma said "He is a good guy. He explained everything and I forgave him. I believe he didn't intentionally do it. When gangs fight you have to protect youself. Specailly when your the leader..which is Sean" she explains.

Manny slowly nods and Ellie looks down "fine, he can stay but Em, if anything goes wrong? I'm getting my dads shot gun" Ellie simply shrugged and the 3 girls had a laugh and then got ready for school which was a total bore. The girls spend most of the day wishing it was over soon and staring at the clock. A weekend all by themselves in Emma's house? Amazing! The bell rang and they all jump up and ran out running to Emma's locker. Ellie and Manny smiled seeing Emma coming along wearing a jean skirt and a black sleeve top that bared her neck and showed her cleavage. Peter gawked her as she passed by...of course.

"Okay, I'm going to run over with Ellie to get her stuff and we'll meet at your house at 8?" Manny said to Emma who nods. Ellie laughed

"I wonder if Killer Man is still sleeping" she said outloud and Emma's eyes widen looking around hoping no one heard that. Manny had to laugh. They walked out together and Ellie rolled her eyes smiling "I'm kidding!" she exclaims giving Emma a little nudge as they went down the stairs of the school.

"Talking about Mr Killer Man..." drifts Manny

"God, can you not call him that?" laughs Emma to fold her arms, the two girls laugh for Manny to innocently shrug.

"I was just going to say he's in his usual spot and looks as if he's waiting for you. And slowly dying. With Paiges voice? I would too" Manny admits and Emma turns to see Sean at his car, Paige still trying to flirt with him. Ellie laughs seeing how the guy didn't pay one bit attention to her and Emma's heart skipped seeing it too. She waved to her friends and went over smirking a bit.

"Then I said... yeah right honey! I can get a man way better than you in a snap" Paige went on and on to Sean who was trying to keep his temper and boredom to a hiding spot. Paige smiled twirling her hair "So, what are you doing tonight?" she goes to ask him out.

Emma then came over from the side un noticed and clung herself to his side. Sean looks over for his heart to skip and he smiled a little feeling her hold on his arm, her chin laying on his shoulder. Paige's mouth fell "hey Paige" Emma greets with her famous smile. Sean smiled with dimples shaking his head and raised his eye brow at Paige who sized them up.

"hey Emma" she greets to cough "Well... bye" was all she could say. A little shocked Sean didn't want her. She ugh'd flipping her hair and stomps off, Emma glared watching her go until out of sight and lets go of Sean.

"There" she said "Now she won't ring your ears with her voice" she leaned on his car. Sean chuckles.

"And here I thought you were trying to save your boy friend from another girl in the name of jealousy" he taunts with a smirk standing in front of her. She shook her head smiling up at him.

"Your not my boy friend Mr Killer Man" she said.

Sean gave a look "Did you just call me a killer man?" he laughs a bit.

Emma nods "I hang out with Manny to much" she admits.

He snickers "So she knows too huh?" he breaths and she nods watching him.

"Oh and Ellie" she remembers "Actually she made up Mr Killer Man. Their a bit scared about you sleeping in the same house as them" she smiled as he did too.

"Keep it that way" he said "Then I can get some sleep without having to hear girl giggles and squels" he jokes opening his car door and Emma goes to the other side. They went into the car and he drove off. Paige stood near Degrassi she shook her head ot huff. A sad Peter behind her, Darcy laughed passing him. Compaired to Sean? Peter had no chance WHAT so ever. Not in a million years!

Emma and Sean parked in front of her house and she smiled innocently "Are you staying over tonight, again?" she asks. He smiled looking at her, he leans closer to her as she grabbed her bag.

"Depends if I'm invited" he smiled a bit to her nod and cups her jawline to kiss her, it became something more in seconds and Emma was pulled into his arms laying across the seats and making out. He bit down gently every now and then on her lower lip and went back to kissing her and she teased him back with her tongue playing softly against his, Sean took her bag and threw it in the back seat so it wasn't in the way, they kept kissing until breathless to pull away and just do it again.

_some say love is not for sinners_

_but i believe that isn't true_

_because when I was finishd singing_

_love came down and showed me you_

_told me how to get there_

_so I tried to find a way_

_I ran into your garden and I tripped on the gate!  
_

_Woowwww_

_what are you doing to me?_

_Im so into you_

_And the hardest part if knowing that I'll never follow through_

_And I wish it wasn't true_

_cause im so into you..._

_Cause im so into you..._

_Like a ton of bricks it hit me, and woke me from this dream_

_no matter how hard I try to wash my hand i can never get them clean_

_Woowwww_

_what are you doing to me?_

_Im so into you!_

_)o0oo0_

_Your slowly killing me_

_its trruuueeee! _

_Cause im so into you._

_Can you hear me?! _

_Cause I can change what I've always been_

_Wowww_

_what are you doing to me?_

_Cause Im so into you. _

_Cause im so into you._


	7. Don't Give Up On Me

CHAPTER 7: Don't Give Up On Me

Emma thinking Sean wouldn't be at her house until later decided to have a few girl friends over to watch a movie and just talk. What girls do and all. She herself wore a thin little black tank top that showed off a bit of her lower stomach, it tied with black lace in the front and her pants were just light blue jeans. The girls laughed talking about everything they could.

Manny was there, as well as Ellie and Darcy. Along with their other friends Mia, Chanel and Ashley. So in all there were 7 of them. Emma sat laying on the couch with feet up on the arm chair and laughed missing a popcorn thrown by Manny who sat beneath her and laughed with her.

"Em, who was that guy?" Darcy was dying to know. Manny stopped the popcorn game and Emma shrugs pretending not to know what she was talking about "The guy who picked you up twice already, with the red car!"

"Oh that guy" Ellie helped out "That's my brother" she shrugs happily and Emma breaths, thank god. She had no clue how she'd start that story. Darcy slowly nods and grins getting it now. Chanel could only stare at Ellie.

"You have one hot brother" she said and Ellie hid her laugh to just nod. Manny gave a confused look.

"I didn't know you had-" Manny let out a little yelp when Emma pinched her and just smiled. Oh. Manny got it now and rolls her eyes hitting Emma with the pillow she had from laying on the ground, there was tons of pillows and blankets on the ground.

"So what's he doing picking you up?" asks Ashley, Emma grumbles under her breath.

"Their dating" Manny blurted out. Both Emma and Ellie snuck a glance a her. She mouthed a 'what' and Mia gasps hitting Emma playfully.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" she exclaims and Emma put on a fake smile to shut her eyes, wow all these lies. How did Sean deal with it? Emma noticed two cars pull up in her driveway from her window and Chanel looked over too.

"Whos that?" asks Chanel and Emma grabbed the pillow going to scream into it but relaxed herself looking to Ellie.

"Your **brother **is here and brought friends" she said. Ellie's eyes widened running to the window with Manny. Some of the girls let a little scream out.

"Boys are here?!" Darcy looked over herself and Mia gasps too. Ashley snickers looking at her nails knowing she looked good. The door burst open.

"Yeah" Emma answered them "And they don't know how to knock" she calls out loudly so the guys could hear, but most of them just cheer carrying beer. Emma sits up to give Jay an angry look "And who said you could come?" she remarks. She huffed watching as Spinner and some more of Sean's friends played around with her sterio and blasted music

He smirks handing her over a beer "Your boy friend, he's outside if you want him princess" he already nicknamed her and she huffs but takes the beer. Jay sees Manny and ignored Darcy's flirting. Craig and Manny was just a one night stand. Jay made his way to her and offers her a beer. "Hey Santos" he smirks down at her and her big brown eyes roll at him.

"Your also a killer man, I can't talk to you" she said. He repeating Killer man in his mouth and she huffs "The murders. You, gun. BAM!" she made the expression with her hands and he smiled shaking his head loving to hear her ramble. She laughed shaking her head when he wrapped arms around her.

"Dance with me" he whispered in her ear and she fell for that, that husky voice and firm hold. She did as told and pressed against him swaying back and forth and smiled sharing his beer with her.

Back Outside was Sean standing in front of Aaron's green sunfire that had flames at the side. He was looking it over and pulled his hood up to search for some kind of sign on to why his car was acting wrong. Emma comes over to leans on that car beside Sean and he smiled seeing her.

"hey baby" he greets and goes to kiss her, she pulls back and he pouts a bit. She crossed arms and he looks around. His friends were watching him do the car and talk to his girl. He turned his head to the window looking inside where the other half of his friends were and breaths turning back to her "I told Jay not to go in yet" he confirms and she lifts an eyebrow. Like Jay ever listened "I'm sorry" he kissed her on the lips and looks at her, she nods and he smiled kissing her again. Hearts skipped.

Hours later and all of them were inside. "God" laughs Emma catching Manny "Lemme guess, you high again?" she asks. Ellie laughs standing beside Emma and looking Manny over who shook her head 'no'.

"Just a bit tipsy" she giggled and leaned on the wall beside them, people around having fun and dancing or talking as music blasted "This is fun Em, you needed fun. This is great" she slurred on her words a bit. Emma caught Jay staring at Manny and gives a wierd look. He couldn't possibly REALLY want her as in...like her. Did he? "Where's Sean?" Manny asks and laughs "Mr Killer Man" she drunkenly giggles and even Ellie laughs. Emma shrugs not really knowing herself.

Sean stood over by Spinner and Aaron. Spinner already getting with some girl named Darcy. With the party growing bigger and getting out Paige came in with a couple of her friends and smirks seeing him. "Hey you" she said "You know, I never got your name" she says and Sean looks over to give her a wierd look.

"Sean" Darcy answered for him knowing Paige was trying to get with him but he was always at school for Emma, now in her house Paige has the nerve to try again "You can go now, Paige" she said. Paige gave her a little sneer and walked off. Sean snickers and sipped his beer again. Spinner and Aaron laughed. An hour later had everyone going crazy and Sean going around the house trying to find Emma, he bumped into Jay and Manny.

"Hey, where's Emma?" he yells over the music, Manny shrugs leaning against Jay and looking around looking for her. Jay points to behind him. Sean turns to see some guy with his paws all over **his **girl. He went to charge over feeling his blood boiled until Paige who was pretended to be drunk swung herself at him, hands all over.

Emma looked away from Jimmy Brookes and at the scene in front, Paige all over Sean. A sharp pain hit her chest where jealousy came from and looks away to finally just flirt back with the hard trying guy in front of her. Jimmy smiled putting a hand on her side "So you wanna go upstairs?" he asks. Emma raised an eyebrow. Is he an idiot?

Sean tore himself from Paige and went over to Emma shoving Jimmy away from her and stood in front of her protectingly. Jimmy balanced back up and couldn't believe the strength this guy had. Jimmy being a dumbass thought he could take him "Yo, Whats your problem man?"

"Well 'man' " Sean mocks him "I'm a little pissed off the way your touching **my **girl. So why don't you just leave?" he asks. Emma dropped her mouth behind him going to protest since Paige was just all over him a second ago. Jimmy didn't see Sean's gang in different places around the party look over. Sean caught Craig's look and shook his head 'no' for them to join. He looked back to Jimmy with a harsh glare.

"Why don't you leave?" Jimmy pushed Sean back, wanting to push him a little further back though but didn't succeed as Sean was only pushed a step back and stood his ground. Sean snickers looking away to turn back to Jimmy and punch him right in the face. Everyone oh'd feeling the crack in his nose and the bang that came from Jimmy falling to the ground. Emma cringed a bit looking away and went to go find Ellie since Manny was plastered.

Before Sean did anymore damage to the stupid boy Spinner and Aaron held him back "Come on" Jay said lifting Jimmy's feet, Aaron got his arms and carried him out since Jimmy was out cold and dropped him on the side walk walking back in. Jay looked around "Where'd Cameron go?" he asks and Spinner with Aaron gave guilty smiles. Meanwhile with Sean who jogged up the his stairs and came back down to go to the basement, still no Emma. He went to the back and opened the door to the back yard, a few people around the area and Emma was there with Ellie over on the padio seats.

Emma looked away from Ellie and up seeing Sean, she huffs getting up and goes to leave. He grabs her hand "What the hell was that?" Sean yells at her. She glared back and Sean calmed down just a bit. You know? It's kind of funny how Sean has went up against 2 bullets in the stomach, deaths brought in front of him and gotten into more than 100 fights and here he is a little nervous over a 16 year old girl.

"What do you think it was?" Emma snapped back and this got Sean mad again reminding himself of Jimmy's hands on her. He couldn't even control his temper. Emma ugh'd seeing he wasn't going to be answering anytime soon so walked away. Sean's mouth fell open not believing she just walked away from him. Most people would be pissed scared of him and wouldn't dare to move. Now you see her making her way to the front where most of his friends were. He chased after her. He grabbed her hand as soon as they stood at the front and near the house bricks.

"I think that was you pissing me off. Who the hell was the guy?" he yells, his anger builds when she ignores him and just leans on the house "Emma, your REALLY pissing me off right now!" he shouts and she just snickers. Sean lift his hands up to her and stretches them out piercing his lips and puts it down.

Emma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "What? Are you mad? ... hit me, it's your every solution to everything" she taunts and he looked at her and huffs.

"Emma, he had his hands ALL over you" he jealously said.

"No, that'd be you and Paige" she snapped back and he stared at her. He gave a big laugh and stares at her insanely. His friends and some of hers were even watching the scene before them

"You really drive me crazy you know that? I don't know how to please you" he said "most girls actually crawl begging me to be what I am with you but no, no you got to be that little brat for your daddy and crawl under my skin as if to say Im not enough!" he yells. Emma sadly watched him. Did he really think that? She angered just recalling he called her a brat.

"Yeah well. I got spunk" she taunts "Why don't you just go back to Paige?" she yelled back at him "She can crawl and beg. She's good at it. Knowing you you'll probably love it and maybe even smack her around a little" she fought and some of his friend oh and laugh. Sean ignored them after his glare and turns to Emma.

"And go back to that stupid little boy. Maybe he could handle you. Smack you around as well, you need it" he confirms. Emma's eyes held fire and for some reason Sean craved for it. Wow, she was really hot when mad.

"Fine I will!" she goes to walk away. Sean's eyes widen chasing after her.

"No don't!" he yells grabbing her back "Sarcas-" he was cut off by her crashing lips to his. The people watching all awe'd and oh'd, laughing as most of them went back into the house. Sean lift Emma up kissing her harder and she cuped his face wrapping her legs around him. They pull apart and she pouts a bit "Don't go see Paige" she said and he let out a chuckle shaking his head.

"Not in a lifetime" he promised and kissed her again as she slowly slid down and stood up herself again pulling away from the kiss. Sean took her hand gently "I'm sorry" he apologized and she nods and he takes her in his arms.

"Am I brat?" she pouts and he laughs a little shaking his head 'no'. She nods releaved and puts her forhead against his "No more fighting" he nods softly kissing her and she pulls way "And that doesn't just mean with you and me"

"I swear I won't fight anyone unless their part of a gang..." he drifts and grins "And unless I see you kiss the guy" Emma shook her head smiling and they shared another loving kiss. "I love you Em" he told her and she stared up at him her heart skipping beats.

"I love you too" she kissed him.

They all decided to go inside and sat around Emma's living room. Most of the crowd was gone and the people left was Sean's gang, Emma's girl friends and a couple other people from school that were just about to leave. Jay was already making out with Manny on the couch slowly unbottoning her jeans "TAKE it UPSTAIRS please and thanks" Spinner said everyone laughed around, espashally when they got up and did just that.

"you know...if you think about it?" Ellie said looking over to Emma who was sitting on Sean's lap slowly falling asleep, Ellie grins "You have a house full of convicts in it" she laughed to herself and Emma shook her head smiling and knowing that. Sean smiled as well and kissed her forehead ignoring everyone around but her.

_All i want is you_

_there is no one else_

_who can take the pain awayy_

_this day_

_your taking over me_

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_

_it keeps leaving me needing you_

_take me away_

_take me away_

_I've got a feeling to say_

_just take me away_

_I don't know what to say_

_or do_

_I've seen it all and its never enough_

_it keeps leaving me needing you_

_take me away_

_take me away_


	8. Friends With Convicts Have Benefits

CHAPTER 8: Friends With Convicts Have Benefits

Emma laughed shaking her head as she came downstairs the next morning, to her own bedroom that had Jay sleeping with Manny in it "Can I have my room back?" She asked loudly waking them up and crossed her arms to laugh.

Jay fluttered his eyes open and heard Manny giggle slowly slipping out of bed, thank god she had his shirt on. Who knew what he had on? Emma's eyes widen.

"O god just stay there" She covered her eyes and Manny laughed harder. Jay chuckled sitting up in Emma's bed and simlpy shrugs as she ugh'd in disgust "Your so washing my sheets" she said. Manny laughed harder putting jeans on.

Jay smiled to Manny and winks at Emma "You could always make it funner" He raised an eyebrow and Emma lift her hand, waving him off as she turned and went up the stairs. Jay recieved his pants hit in the head and smirks over to Manny who hid her smile taking his shirt off and getting hers back.

Moments later upstairs:

Emma went back into the guest room where Sean was still sleeping and started to think. Wow, in the passed week Manny has done it with Craig AND Jay. These guys really seemed to be into...that. Did Sean want that? Emma bit her lip. She was still a virgin though. She was even a little scared to lose it. Maybe that's why everyone thought she was so innocent. Ugh. Just STOP thinking about it. Emma walked over to the bed to wake Sean up, Spinner made it clear that he wanted to go to the towns carnival today.

Emma crawled on the bed and nudged Sean a bit, she grins leaning on his chest "Wake up, come on" she said "We're going to the carnival" she huffs when Sean just rolls over, sleeping on stomach and tries making her sleep with him until she yanks out of his grip "Fine" she breaths and goes downstairs. Sean groans to open up an eye a bit. She gave up that easy? Moments later Jay and Spinner ran in, Jay took off his sheets and put them on the ground.

"Idiot!" yells Sean in his pillow wanting to sleep more and Spinner took this chance to jump on the bed running across it moving Sean more and more until he grabbed Spinner's foot making him fall right to the ground. He could hear the girls laughing near the door way and grits his teeth standing up "Alright! IM up" he said and headed to the door way chasing Emma downstairs.

Jay laughs with Spinner and puts his arm around Manny going downstairs and heading to the carnival as soon as everyone got ready. The sun was already going down because some convicts like their sleep. Pretty much up to 2-3 in the morning. Plus it took girls 2 hours to get ready of course. They all smiled walking around the carnival, Emma wore Sean's grey sweater over her white tank top since the sun was down and it was cold, she also wore her jean skirt and walked to rides in Sean's arms.

"Ohh lets go on the ferris wheel" Spinner jumped up and down. The kid still had spirit after all the shit he's been through and seen. Emma kind of admired that. If he could do it? So could she. These guys weren't so bad at all. Some people just getted sucked into the wrong spots. Hey, look at her!

"No" groans Ellie who met them there and shook her head "Definatly not" she said.

"No way, i'm still sick from the rollar coaster" laughs Manny and Emma joins her nodding and agreeing. Spinner looks to Jay and Sean wondering if their going to come. Jay nods letting go of Manny and she watched him go smiling a little but Sean stayed in his place holding Emma and leaning on a tree with a bench beside it which Manny and Ellie sat on. "Suck up" Manny taunts Sean who just snickers only wearing his white wife beater and holding Emma as much as he could...hey, she had his sweater...that was his excuse, at least.

_Am I throwing you off?_

_nope_

_how you doing young lady_

_I was at a loss the first time we spoke_

_you looking for a girl to treat you right_

_Well yeah, if I play my cards right _

_Then I'll find out by the end of the night_

When they went back home they took Spinner's truck, Jay driving it. Jay, Manny, Ellie and Spinner in the front with Emma and Sean in the back making out, music was blasting so the ones in front didn't hear anything and were laughing anyways and 3 of them were fucked on drugs. Emma laid in the back with Sean and he was on top of her kissing her as long as he could. Emma's heart beat faster and faster feeling his hand going up her skirt a bit. Emma didn't know if she wanted him to stop...or keep going. She bit her lip a bit feeling his hand between her thighs and sucked in a little breath for Sean to close his eyes kissing her again.

_promisicous girl_

_Wherever you are? _

_Im all alone_

_and its you that I want_

_promiscous boy_

_you already know_

_that Im already yours_

_what you waiting for?_

She could feel him rubbing around and she felt hotter already, it was hard to keep up with him when he was covering her in extasy. Soon enough she wasn't kissing him back but instead let out a little moan and her little hand held onto his strong arm clenching it when she was going to climax. Sean kissed around her neck and Emma felt herself almost there. She closed her eyes feeling his kisses and his hand working around.

_You just expect me to just let you get it_

_but will you still respect me when you get it?_

_all i can is try give me once chance_

_whats the problem?_

_I don't see no ring on your hand_

_i'll be the first to admit it, im curious about you .._

_you seem so innocent_

Her heart was speading faster and faster. Who knew if it was for Sean like always or the fear of getting caught. Her brown eyes looked to the front. They were just laughing and laughing...they had no clue. Manny was even starting to make out with Jay when he was trying to drive. Spinner's laugh were echoing in her head as she held tighter to Sean, so close. Then there was Ellie, the girl who always had a level head but was here hanging out with them, convicts. And lighting herself a joint. The only one Emma thought to actually see what was going on was her and Sean who were in their back seat doing oral. How fucked up was that? Didn't matter though... cause it felt great. Emma started to cum... .maybe this is why people didn't stay on the good side very long.

_promiscous girl_

_your teasing me..._

_hey_

_I cant get my mind off you_

_who you with?_

_do i mind if I come through?_

Emma let out a little wimper and her breath got heavier, Sean kissed around her cleavage to her collar bone and sucked around her neck. Emma finally came and caught her breath between her and Sean's kisses. Well! That wasn't sex but she hoped that was good for him. And it was, besides the fact he didn't get to do anything. But to be able to do that to a pure, beautiful girl like her was enough. He loved her taste of innocence. He didn't want it any other way. All the girls he's been 'with' were drunks, sluts or just not good enough. But her? She was perfect.

_dont be mad dont be mean_

_dont get mad its only me_

_wait i dont mean no harm, i can see you with my tshirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on before you bring it on_

_girl im a freak you shouldnt say those things_


	9. His Blood Makes It Worth It For Touching

CHAPTER 9: His Blood Makes It Worth It For Touching You

"You what?!" exclaims Manny laughing and blushing herself sitting with Emma at school in the cafeteria. Ellie laughs seeing Emma's face a little red. "I can't believe it" she said. In front if them was Peter who rolled his eyes listening.

Ellies gave Emma a weird look "Wait, wait" she put a hand up "And we were in the front seat?!" she asks and Manny laughs harder for Ellie to join in and Emma blushed even harder. "You little ho" Ellie teased.

"God!" Peter stood up "I can't stand it anymore. You 3 are so insane. I can't belive that YOU" he points at Emma "Are picking some criminal over me" he looks around at people looking over and starts whispering knowing that wasn't really a good thing to shout "And you two, allowing her too. The guys just in it for the sex"

"We haven't done that Peter" smirks Emma and he let a loud groan out turning and comes back to them. The 3 girls try to hold their laughs in.

"I GIVE up" he said throwing his hands in the air and left. The girls finally burst out into laughter and Emma stands with Manny turning back to Ellie who grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to go home" Ellie confirms and they nod, Ellie waved good bye "See you later" she left and Manny and Emma went to Manny's house.

They laid in their usual place in Manny's backyard at the pool laying in red bathing suits. Emma laid on her stomach with Manny, both looking at another "You don't really like the drugs do you?" Emma asks her and Manny shakes her head no.

"Not at all" Manny admits "It's just...there, I guess" she giggled a bit and Emma nods. Manny could tell there was something go on with Emma and gives a look nudging her with her elbow a bit "What's wrong Em?" she asks and Emma sadly looks down to look at her, cracking a little smile.

"I don't get why Sean chooses to fight" she admits. Manny saddens with her friend. Emma looked around at the pool "He doesn't really talk about it. I just, I don't know. When he hit Jimmy, there was something in me that felt sick" she confirms

Manny smiled a little "It's worry. I think you love him Em" she said and Emma smiled a little nodding. Manny shrugs "Besides...getting into stupid man fights is just their asshole way to say they love you" she teased and Emma laughs a little agreeing.

Emma eyed Manny "Do you like Jay?" she asks and couldn't help but laugh when Manny shakes her head a bit confused and nod in the end "Why?" she laughs harder and Manny joined her to simply shrug.

Manny put her sunglasses on "His bod" they laugh harder and Manny let out a little scream when guys jumped over the fence, Emma got up with her. Jay with some guys, he smiled kissing Manny "What are you doing here?" she asks watching some of the guys jump in her pool.

He shrugs "Wanted to see you. The guys wanted a swim. Em..." he greets looking to the blonde who just crossed her arms covering her chest. He chuckled looking at Manny and she yelped when he picked her up and threw her into the pool. He smiled watching her tight body swim back up and splash him from in the pool. He turns to Emma "Wanna go in?" she shook her head no.

"Where's Sean?" she asks and he coughs scratching the back of his neck. Emma gave him a look "Jay" she warns and he huffs.

"Went with Aaron. Gang fight, not my place to fight with them since I have nothing to do with it, so I came here" he answers and noticed Emma was a little upset. Jay breaths "He's a the leader Emma, he has to go. He knew it would be like this if he took the spot light. Deal with it baby" he said.

"Baby?" she mocked with a fake smile "Deal with this" she pushed him into the pool and Manny laughs, Emma joined in. Jay swam up and laughed.

"Nice one" he said and swam by Manny, other guys around them. One came to Emma.

"hey" he greets "I'm Cody" he greets and Emma just gives a little smile to turn and put on her jean skirt. Cody watched her. He had strawberry skin, blonde and brown streaked hair with brown eyes. Cute, but not hot. .. Not Sean. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he smiled when she turned.

"actually" she said waving to Manny and turns back to him "I have to go home" she said and he lifts an eyebrow thinking she's lying and she laughs "I'm serious, I'm not trying to be rude" she confirms and he slowly nods smiling.

"I can drive you, If you want" he offers and Emma shakes her head 'no' while still smiling, what was thing guy trying to do? Isn't Sean his leader? Shouldn't he stay away from Emma? Jay looks over from in the pool and catches her attention.

"Let him" Jay told her "We won't try anything. Are you kidding?" he laughs and kisses Manny who wrapped herself around him. Emma turns back to Cody and grumbled a huff to nod and he led her to his car. It's not like she wanted to really walk home in her bathing suit and a skirt.

Emma sat in his car as he drove the way she directed him. Soon enough he knew where he was going and drove up into her house "Huh, Sean got himself a princess huh?" he taunts with a smile. Emma snickers looking over her house. "Oh, not so princess treated?" he noticed and she shook her head no.

"Well...thanks" Emma said not knowing what else to say and reaches down for her purse to rize up and get her back shoved to the window "What the hell- let go!" Emma tried shoving him but Cody was holding her tightly. He started kissing around her neck and Emma tried kicking him for Cody to press against her.

"Oh I get it" he said "you like to play hard to get" Emma struggled so hard but still wouldn't budge. Cody laughed kissing her hard and she bit down on his lip as hard as she could and he yelled out to pull away and smack her "What the hell is wrong with you?" the phyco yelled and Emma glared with her firey eyes and touched her cheek. He snickers "Sean's other bitches didn't mind when I did this" he confirms and slides his hand up her bathing suit. Emma let out a little wimper when he squeezed her as hard as he could "that's it baby...scream for me" he smirks. Emma got hold of his face and scratched him so badly 3 marks showed up near his eye. When he cried out in pain Emma took this chance to run out and shut the door on his fingers running inside, and locking the door behind her.

Cody drove back to Manny's house to walk to the back yard seeing everyone dried off and Jay looks over to laugh "What happened to you?" he asks. Cody had scars from Emma near his eye, 3 little cuts and his hand had a bandage around it. Manny looks over to give a wierd look sizing him up and down.

"That bitch" Cody said getting himself a beer. Manny eyed him closer, he better not be talking about Emma. The other friends stood around just hanging around and Jay caught Manny's look to give Cody an odd one too. Cody huffs "I drove her home, you'd think a guy would get respect for that but no. The whore scars me in the face" he said.

Jay stepped closer after holding Manny back from going over to him "why would she do that?" he questions and Cody snickers opening his beer.

"I kissed her" he shrugs "Felt her up, she didn't like it. Have no clue why" he says and Jay gave him an insane look, Cody went on "so she did this..." he points to his eye "When I went to chase her she slammed the car door shut on my hand-"

"You fucking asshole" Manny was grabbed back from Jay and Cody jumped back a bit yelling at Jay to hold his bitch back. Even Jay has had enough and stomped over to Cody until the idiot was backed on a wall and Jay glared down at him.

"Ever heard of rape you fucking moron?" Jay grits through his teeth "You better hide, you have no clue what that girl means to Cameron" he told Cody who had a little bit of fear in his eyes knowing Jay was dead serious about this and points at the door "Get the fuck out of here before I do something stupid" he said. Cody took the chance and jogged out going to his car and running in, driving off. Jay turned to Manny "It's okay, he's gone" Jay said.

Manny shook her head at him "Are you kidding Jay?! He already did what he wanted what possibly more would he do?" she shoved Jay a bit "You said it was okay for Emma to ride with him" she yells and cries a bit for Emma and runs into the house looking for the phone. Jay chased after her and found her in her room dialing. The phone just kept ringing and Manny was on the urge of tears, her best friend needed her and she couldn't get to her. She felt Jay's arms go around her trying to calm her down, she sadly tried to shrug out of his hold but falls into it for him to stay there holding her.

"I'll drive you" he whispers and Manny sniffs nodding "I'm sorry" he confirms and Manny turns to softly kiss him. Jay kissed her back and brought her out to the car, driving over to Emma's. Manny turned to Jay when noticing he wasn't going to come in. "I'm going to have to tell Sean, you know that right?" he asks.

Manny eyes widen "No don't Jay, Emma hates it enough that Sean fights. Do you know what he'd do to Cody?" she exclaims "He'll kill the guy!" she gave an insane look when Jay shrugs and nods. "I don't know if you haven't noticed but we don't play like that here in the suburbia Jayson" she snaps and he huffs.

"Manny, kid... you just don't get it. Me? Sean. All of us? We don't live in the Suburbia. We live real life, we don't hide behind Daddy's arms, we don't beg mommy for money and we work our asses off just to get something to eat in the end" Jay yells at her "And to make things clear? You and Emma are the only thing we have good going right now" she saddens hearing that and he went on "Me and Cam, we've been friends from the start. There is nothing I'd hide away from that guy you don't know how many times he saved my life...you think one day Sean just woke up and decided to kill someone? No, it's about the gang, it's about our members, our friends...we're family Manny" he confirmed.

Manny looked away and looks down to nod and look back to Jay. "Then tell him" she whispers. And she meant it. Inside, she wanted Cody dead too. And it's not like Sean was going to kill him right? She made Jay promise Sean wouldn't get that far. So Manny agreed. Cody had what was coming to him. When Manny went inside to cheer up the sad and paining Emma, Jay took out his cell telling Sean to meet him at the park. Sean brought along Spinner and Craig. Jay told him what happened and Sean reacted just like Jay thought he would, anger, pissed off? None of those words even explained Sean's madness. But was answered more than likely when they all teamed up and broke into Cody's house

It was like silence, slow motion as the friends looked around the house for Cody. Sean was first to find him and grabbed a near by bat, swinging it right into his face. Jay and the others hearing the noises and crashes upstairs ran up. They stood in the doorway to see Sean ontop of Cody, smashing his fist back and forth into his face. His eyes changed, darker...always did when he wasn't around Emma, she was his weakness, his soft spot. But when things came down to people hurting her? Sean turned into 'mr killer man' all over again. The last thing in the world Sean wanted was Emma to get hurt, she was too fragile for that. She was his angel.

Sean had blood falling from his hand, his knuckles a little bruised but Cody's face all bloody and cuts everywhere. The bat was thrown to the side by Sean wanting to do this with his own hands. Cody said the worse thing about Emma's body feeling good and that drove Sean even more insane. He was choking Cody's already lifeless body on the ground and Jay had to pull him off, keeping his promise to Manny. Spinner watched as Cody crawled up choking his blood. If they left him now, he'd live and only have facail wounds for the rest of his life. Sean wanted to kill him but Jay explained many times that Emma wouldn't ever talk to him again, and Sean knew that. So he watched as the coward Cody got up on his feet and spit blood glaring right at Sean.

Cody then saw something on Sean's face he didn't think he would. He heard Jay tell Sean he couldn't kill him. Cody used that adventage to know he was going to be alright, but...but why was Sean smirking? All of a sudden Craig grabbed Cody bringing a gun to his head.

_BANG!_

the trigger went off and Craig dropped Codys dead body to the ground. They never said Craig couldn't kill him.

The boys got cleaned up and Spinner helped Sean and Jay out to bury Cody's body in his own backyard. Craig stood back and wrote a note signed by Cody saying that he ran off, hated life and so on and so on to make people believe he just ran away. The guys got back into the car, had a moment to take it all in and started the car.

During that same night, Emma had fallen asleep beside Manny, tired from all the crying and Manny stood up beside Emma on the bed carressing her friends hair sadly. But they knew she was going to be alright. She was even feeling better before she fell asleep. She was greatful it didn't go any further. She'd be the same Emma tomorrow...

_im going to make you bend and break_

_say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_incase God doesnt show_

_and i want these words to make things right_

_but its the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_who does he think he is?_

_If thats the worse hes got_

_you better put your fingers back_

_and blow the inision_

_one more night and one more time_

_thanks for the memories_

_thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_he tastes like you only sweeter!_

_Who does he think he is?_

_0o o0 o0o o00o00oo0_


	10. I'd Do Anything

CHAPTER 10: I'd Do Anything Just To Fall Asleep With You

Emma went upstairs the next day after Manny went home and was feeling a bit better. She frowns seeing her drunk father on the counter again "Emma" he greets. Emma just gives a small fake smile and sits on the counter eating cereal...his breakfast.

Derek came in and yawns "My back kills" he said looking to Emma while drinking out of the milk cartoon, she wrinkled his nose and he gulps it down "Ima getting old" he confirms and she gave a soft laugh. Her brother always made her cheer up, no matter how hard or badly they'd fight. If Emma looked closer her family was already ruined.

She was involved with a criminal for crying out loud and in love with him. Where were her parents in that? Oh right, ones a drunk and having an affair on her mother. But thats okay because Emma now thinks her mother is having an affair with one of Derek's homeroom teachers. No one was ever really home anymore.

Which gave her a bennifit to get Sean over again as Tracker went on about his next business trip "can I come?" Derek pipes out with a smile. Anything to miss school right? But her father was dumb enough to fall for it thinking Derek was just interested in his work. Emma shook her head eating more cereal, they never asked her if she wanted to go. Oh well.

There were a lot of fucked up people in the world... but it was life.

Sean met up with Emma over by the cafe and took her in his arms just holding her for a few minutes. Emma closed her eyes laying her head on his chest. He obviously knew, and no doubt he did something about it. But he promised Emma 'he' did not kill Cody. They ended up going to her place again. Sean looks around "You know, I've never met your family" he teased and she laughs a little taking her shoes off.

"you don't want to" she confirms and he watched her tilting his head a bit as she explained her family "My dad's an alchoholic" she laughs a little "Oh and my moms having an affair with my brothers teacher" she explains and Sean lifts an eyebrow.

"you have a brother?" he asks and Emma nods pointed behind him, Sean turns to a picture near the stairs with a boy with curly hair looking like an idiot on purpose with crossed eyes and his tongue touching his nose. Sean chuckles "Nice" he said following Emma to her room and to her bed where they laid down.

"What about you?" Emma asks playing around with Sean's hand. His blue eyes gave her a questioning look and she giggles quickly "Your family..." she drifts. Sean let out a long breath closing his eyes on the pillow, he's never told anyone the story, his life story.

"I don't know" he honestly said "I grew up passing through lots of foster homes" he explained, Emma listened carefully. Sean licked his dry lips "I was told my dad was an idiot" he laughs a little "Said I was just like him...headed for jail. Never found out anything about my mom other than the fact she didn't want me. My brother though..." Sean looked up at the cieling and swallowed hard "I met him once. He uh...he told me he was always trying to find me. But I was that stupid little boy thinking I could do fine on my own and ran away from him too. Met Jay when I turned 15. By 16 we fell into the bad spots...here I am" he ends it not knowing what else she wanted to hear.

Emma was now slowly playing with his hand and finally let go of it turning to him "What was your foster homes like?" she asked, he looked down at her.

"Quiet" he remembered "The 5th house I went to, they were really strict. I was always fiddling around and we'd get hit for it. It was ran by FAX groups. This guy named Chuck, they feared him..." Sean looked away from her "Even I feared him... he liked his booze" Sean breaths out.

_Emma fell down from one of Tracker's hits and groaned from the ground trying to get up. Tracker smashed his beer to the wall and bent down to hit her again. He was even crying when he did but never stopped._

Emma bit her lip "If you loved him? Would you of stayed" she asks and Sean looks down at her wondering where that question came from. Hell no. He then remembered her saying her father was an alchoholic. Sean softens shaking his head no down at her.

"I wouldn't" he said and softly kissed her. Emma kissed back and it got heated fast. Emma put her hand on his cheek kissing him even deeper. He groans feeling her press against him and held her tighter to him. He couldn't explain how much he wanted to be close to her. He never even wanted to let go. Sean felt his heart speading up when feeling Emma slowly unbuckle his belt. Still kissing her, Sean grabbed her waist pulling her on top of him. He couldn't help himself, he needed her badly and she wanted him too. She pulled back for him to sit up a bit as she took off her shirt and leaned back down kissing him, he rolled her back underneath him and his pants slipped off, then hers. He reached behind at his head pulling off his shirt. "are you sure?" Sean whispered down to Emma who slowly nods,

She laid there just waiting as Sean slowly pushed in. At first Emma was trying adjust to the stretching and held onto his arm, then Emma let out a little cry that was muffled by his shoulder when he popped her cherry. She leaned on him in pain and he gritted his teeth moving back out. She was so tight. He moved back in and was already breathing heavy with her. "Sean" she cried a bit.

"Shhhh" he whispered in her ear "It's okay... it'll feel better, I promise" he stayed inside her for a moment and kissed around her neck. Emma swallowed hard trying to get over the pain and it was slowly dying out, she bit her lip to slide up a bit, Sean stared down at her and starting guiding with her. It was starting to feel better but didn't stop her from clawing at his back, but he didn't mind it. He was tough and trying to make it good for her. It felt so amazing inside of her.

They panted harder and started moaning and groaning. They were nearing climax and Sean leaned his forehead down on hers, he put a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly for her mouth to fall in pleasure. Sean shut his eyes, it was coming "Emma!" he held her hips a little tighter going a bit more deeper. Emma arched up a bit and called out to collapse down with him out of breath.

That night Emma stayed in Sean's arms, he never left her. He fell asleep holding her and totally forgot all about a fight he was suppose to be at.

MEAHWHILE at the fight: Jesse chuckles looking around at Sean's gang, his gang behind him. "And where's your leader?" he asked. Jay bit his tongue and Jesse turned to him for an answer. Jesse fumed a bit "I told you I won't fight without Cameron" he hissed.

Jay eyed him "why? Afraid your going to lose?" he taunts and Jesse snickers, his gang shared a little laugh as Sean's gang stood serious. Jay snickers back at him "Fine, have it your way Jess. We'll find another time" he confirms and goes to leave. He hears a click and huffs "No guns Jessie. Not tonight" he turns back to the guy holding a gun, a little pissed off.

"I told Cameron I wanted to fight him a month ago and I want the fight NOW!" yells Jesse very pissed off "Where the hell is he?" he asks. Jay stayed quiet, like he'd open his mouth and kindly say 'oh Sean's at his girl friends. They're probably fucking but who knows, she's a good girl'. Jesse pierced his lips tightly "You tell your 'leader' I want a fight by the end of the week"

"Can't" Jay said and Jesse turns to look at him and just turns again, he had something in mind anyways. The gangs left another and Emma was still in Sean's arms sleeping at her house.

_know all about yea, about your reputation_

_and now its bound to be a hectic sitution_

_but i cant help it if im helpless when im where you are_

_say my name and i cant fight it anymore_

_oh i know I should go_

_but I need your touch just to damn much_

_And loving you_

_isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't want to spend my time with you_

_but I should try to be strong_

_but baby your the right kind of wrong_

_But what your given, i am happy to be taken_

_no one makes me feel the way I do when im in your arms_

_they say your something I should do without_

_they dont know what goes on when the lights go out_

_theres no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_oo0o loving you _

_isnt something I should do_

_shouldn't want to spend my time with you_

_but i should try to be strong_

_but baby your the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run_

_but i just cant seem to_

_cause everytime I run your the one I run to_

_I dont care if im into deep yeahhhh!_

_Know all about your reputation_

_and now its bound to be a hectic situtation_

_but i cant help it if im helpless when im where you are_

_say my name and i cant fight it anymore_

_oh I know I should go but I need your touch just to damn much_

_baby your the right kind of wrong_

_but baby your the right kind of wrong..._


	11. I Love Everything You Do

CHAPTER 11: I Love Everything You Do

Sean groaned when Emma sat on his lap 2 days later "please, please, please" she begged and he huffs rolling his eyes sitting on the ravine bench. Emma pouted her low lip "It's my birthday in 2 days.." she sniffs a bit trying to make him feel better but only made him laugh a little "Sean!" she exclaims.

"Emma!" he cried back "I hate the movies" he said and frowns when she just sits on him sadly and slowly gets up to nod and turn to Manny. Ellie was getting stoned over by the bench with Craig and Spinner.

"Lets go dance" Manny said to her friend pulling her but Sean grabbed Emma's other hand and brought her back on him. Manny smiled, she knew that would work... and Emma did too. Sena groans loudly.

"Fine" he says and Emma smiled kissing him and saying a thank you between the kiss. He huffs "Why the movies?" he asks and she shrugs.

"It's what normal people do?" she asked him in a teasing tone and he snickers looking over to Jay and Spinner. Spinner nods agreeing but Jay didn't even look at Sean. He was still pissed Sean didn't show up at the fight. Manny pulled Emma up and took Ellie as they ran to the car waiting for them to come. Spinner got up with Craig and walked to Sean who turns to Jay.

"you comin?" Sean asks his best friend and Jay just sips his beer and shakes his head no. Sean scoffed "Man, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry out of all times I couldn't come to that one fight" he said and Jay glared up to stand.

"It's not even about that" he yelled back at Sean "It's about Jesse. That guy is top, right after our gang. He's the only gang we have to fear and we could of ended it but no, were to busy-" Jay knew better not to bring Emma up and huffs "Whatever just go. Just so you know though? Jesse's after something now and since you pissed him off? We have no clue what it is" he says and Sean looks around clenching his jaw. Jay breaths looking away from him.

Spinner and Craig walked over to the car for Sean to stick hands in his pockets and looks back to Jay "We'll find out man, what could he possibly get at?" he asks shaking his head and Jay slowly nods. That was true. "Now come on, get off your ass and come to the movies. If I have to suffer so do you. Your rule" he shrugs and Jay chuckles shaking his head to nod and follow Sean back to the car.

Not noticing Jesse and one of his gang memebers standing near all the cars and watching the people Sean was with. Sean seemed pretty caring towards the blonde "Who is that girl?" Jesse nods to Emma and the guy beside him shrugs not knowing "She doesn't look like a random whore" he admits. He turns to his guy pointing at them "Watch those two" he left and the guy nods.

As the gang went towards the movie theatre Sean looked down to Emma "After this movie, were going back to the ravine" he said Emma just laughs nodding and pulls his hand leading him inside to bump by someone.

"Peter" Ellie noticed him and looks to Manny and Emma, being stoned Ellie couldn't help but laugh a little trying to cover her mouth looking at the blonde boy. Manny also gave him a wierd look, Peter better not get caught sizing Sean up. Emma gave a look to for Peter to stare right at her. Sean lift an eyebrow and turns to his friends who were trying not to smile. Who was this idiot?

"Hey" he greets the girls and talks to Emma "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he questions and avoids Sean's eyes. Emma pointed behind him.

"We were actually going to go see a movie" she explains.

"It'll only take a minute" he was practically begging. Emma could feel Sean tense a bit not really liking this guy. "Easy killer" taunts Peter. Emma held Sean's arm trying to warn him not to do anything and huffs turning to Peter.

"fine" she said and he nods, Sean watched as Emma went far to the side with Peter, they seemed to take things seriously but Peter was standing awfully close to her.

"Yeah easy killer" taunts Spinner with a laugh sharing one with Ellie. Craig snickers shaking his head and Sean didn't take his eyes off the boy who seemed to like his girl. Manny and Ellie shared a smile for Manny to hit Sean in the arm.

"Easy lover boy, more like it" she says "take it easy, calm down... she doesn't like him. Emma's got this image of school where she has to be nice to everyone" she shrugs simply "She's loved for it. He's just been crushing her since grade 7. He won't try anything...definatly not in front of you" she told Sean and he finally takes eyes off to nod, trusting Emma.

Jay snickers wrapping himself around Manny "Emma has that image everywhere, not just school" he laughs and kisses Manny's head who giggles a bit too. Sean smiled shaking his head and looking down. Jay then points at him "But not to nice" he whispered in Manny's ear. Her mouth fell and Ellie just got it for her eyes to widen.

"Did you do it?!" she almost yells. Craig laughs putting his hand over her mouth trying shush her and Spinner bent over laughing. The girl was so stoned. Sean leaned on the wall giving Jay a glare, the guy just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Jay glanced over at Emma and Peter "I don't like him" he said "Somethings wrong about him" he admits and Sean nods agreeing as they all looked over.

"He needs his mouth blown off" Sean said and Jay raised an eyebrow "Matter of speech" Sean corrected himself and Jay nods as Manny pressed her back against his stomach as her arms went over his head and he wrapped his arms around her tiny stomach.

"Come on Petey!" Jay yells over to them and Peter gave a slight glare going on about whatever he was telling Emma "What is he saying anyways?" they all shrug having no idea. Meanwhile with Emma and Peter, Peter was trying to start a friendship with her.

"So...in the end, Im sorry" Peter said "I shouldn't of jumped you the way I did but I was jealous. But now I can see you really that...him" he glanced at Sean. The guy was STILL watching him. He coughs awkwardly to look at Emma who nods and smiled a little.

"I forgive you" she said and he smiled proudly. Emma stood there uncomfortably... what was she suppose to say now "Um...were going to see a movie. You want to come?" she questions and he accepts going back to the gang who all eyed him but went in anyways.

Sean went to protest but Emma shut his mouth by kissing him and smiling. God, he always had to fall for the smile.

_i don't like to be alone in the night_

_and i dont like to hear im wrong when im right_

_and i dont like to have the rain on my shoe_

_but i do love you_

_but i do love you..._

_I dont like to see the sky painted grey_

_and i dont like when nothings going my way_

_and i dont like to be the one with the blues_

_but i do love you_

_but i do love you..._

_love everything about the way your lovin me_

_the way you lay your head up on my shoulder when you sleep_

_i'd love to kiss you in the rain_

_i love everything you do, oh i do_

_and i dont like to turn the radio on_

_just to find out, i missed my favorite song_

_and i dont like to be the last one to find out new_

_but i do love you_

_but i do love you..._


	12. Something Is Wrong Here

CHAPTER 12: Something Is Wrong Here

Emma was sitting beside Sean and Manny, Manny beside Jay and Jay beside Spinner, then Craig, then Ellie and then Peter. He just did not fit in and the whole movie was about horror and girls yucking as the guys stared up at the screen and Peter twitching while imagining himself being the victim in the movie.

He was hanging out with killers, hello! Was this not wierd to you?

The movie finally ended and Emma kept her promise going back to the ravine with everybody including Peter. Jay was keeping an extra eye on him not liking the way he was.

Emma smiled trying to get away from Sean's kisses "I got to go" she laughs trying to go. Manny tried tugging on her friend and tries fighting Sean off her. Sean smiled kissing Emma again and pushing her against the tree making out right in front of them.

"1..." Sean talked between their kisses "more..." he cupped her face "hour" he finally ends his sentence and she answered by opening her mouth a little more letting his tongue slip in, teasing another while his hands surronded everywhere around her back and her hands kept on his chest feeling his heart pound. Good, she wasn't the only one.

Peter rolled his eyes in disgues seeing the scene before him and decided to go walk around.

Emma leaned against Seans car, he sitting beside her "What do you want for your birthday?" he teased her kissing her neck, she smiled looking at him "I promise I won't rob it" he jokes and she frowns "Joking" he chuckles and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Nothing" she shrugged and he gave her a wierd look, she laughs "Honestly" she confirms but knew he'd get her something anyways. Heh. Sean was her boy friend. 18 year old killer Sean who was almost 19. 16 year old high school girl was in love with a killer. Kind of poetic don't ya think? As if he went down the good path and finally found what would make his life better, her. And she finally found that guy who could keep her save and give her as much love as she she needed.

Emma looked around watching the scene before her. He once showed her the things that she couldn't see before. Nothing is perfect, he pointed out all the people in the ravine who had it tough and now she saw it too. She had things in common with these people then she thought. She looked around seeing a girl who was passed out on one of the benches, out cold probably from drinking so much. A guy was bringing a slut girl in the van and even Manny and Jay had a part in this.

They were up against a tree, one of Manny's legs around him, his baggy coat trying to cover it up that they were actually having sex against the tree, in public. Manny was high on dope and like always Jay was probably drunk. Sean leaned by her kissing her neck then nibbles a bit on her ear "Nothings perfect" he whispers in her ear like the beginning, Emma turns her head and closes her eyes kissing him back.

An hour passed and Emma really had to go home. She said her goodbyes and kissed Sean before leaving with Manny and Ellie. Peter still at the ravine and saw Emma was fianlly gone, leaving Sean sitting at his bench with some of his gang members. He smirks a bit going a bit more into the woods and pulls something out of his pocket, he dialed his fathers work number.

"Dad, hey.. .. yeah, you know Sean Cameron? Yes Dad that Sean Cameron, the gang leader. . . .. I know where he is" Peter nodded a bit before hanging up. Can you guess where his Dad worked now? He was a cop and Peter betrayed them. Peter was so busy thinking about himself he didn't see Jay was behind a tree and had followed him there. Peter started to walk home cutting through the woods to hear foot steps. He knew he wasn't alone and he finally relized what he did. Peter took off as quick as he could through the leaves and trees. Jay ran faster and caught up to him quickly, the boy ran around a couple trees and Jay took a little hill to jump over it and land infront of Peter, he grabbed his neck and snapped it. Peter fell to the ground dead and Jay caught his breath.

He knew there something about that guy. He took his hat off breathing heavy and ran a hand through his hair "Shit!" he cursed loudly and looks around. It was midnight, there shouldn't be much people until morning. Jay kicked a near by tree and stared down at Peters lifeless body. He slowly backed up and turned walking back to the ravine. Peter was going to rat them out, he was going to put Sean in jail and Jay couldn't let that happen. He couldn't. They were family. He went back to his friends and Sean pretending as if nothing happened. It's not like he had to hide it but it just wasn't a big deal, just another mess cleaned up.

Back at Emma's house, she was sound asleep in her bed. Peters lifeless body had his eyes staring straight head and no one even knew he was dead yet.

_Is everybody going crazy_

_is anyone going to save me_

_can anybody tell me whats going on_

_tell me whats going_

_if you open your eyes_

_you'll see that something is wrong_

_i guess things arent how they use to be_

_there are no more normal families_

_make your kids feel like world war 3_

_it doesnt make sence to me_

_is everybody going crazy_

_is anybody gonna save me_

_tell me whats going on_

_tell me whats going on_

_if you open your eyes_

_you'll see that something is wrong her_

_IS everybody going CRAZY?!_

_Is anybody going to save ME?_

_...whats going on. .. ._

_Something is wrong..._


	13. Love Strucked

CHAPTER 13: Love Strucked

Emma woke up to flutter her eyes open and rub them. Her father came down and Emma looks over, she yawns "Hey daddy" she greets. Emma noticed he didn't look so happy "Everything okay?" she asks, he nods up the stairs and goes up there.

Emma got on Sean's grey sweater zipping it up with her black string top and wore her checkered pj pants going up the stairs. She looked around seeing her mother actually home and Derek being asked some questions from cops.

"What's going on?" she asks, one cop looks over and Tracker nods to him walking away from Emma. The cop stood in front of her and put out his hand, Emma slowly shook it.

"I'm Alfred Jennex" he introduced himself "Im here for a murder" Emma just stared at him to slowly shrug not knowing what he was talking about "Your friend, Peter Stone was killed last night" and as soon as he said that Emma stared through the cop, what? How.. .. who? . ..

"wh-what happened?" Emma's voice cracked a bit and the cop reads over his notes to shake his head.

"He was at the ravine, someone said he was there with you" he looked at Emma who slowly nods, but had nothing to do with it "Witness' also say Sean Cameron was there. Do you know who that is?" he asks. Emma sniffs looking her teary eyes up at the cop and numbly shook her head no. The cop nods looking at her and around the house "You shouldn't be around that place, it's not right for a girl like you, I'm sorry for your loss"

Emma couldn't even say anything, nor nod. She just stood there not believing anything that went on around her. The cop gave her a sad smile and turned around leaving. Sean, he couldn't. Oh god, why? The cop turns back around to her.

"You sure you don't know anything? Anything that could help us?" he asks. Emma wanted to help, no one should die the way Peter did. Could Sean really of done it? Should she risk it. Who else would of done it? Who else was a criminal that knew Peter? Should she say something? .. . ..

_**Emma stopped smiling to eye Sean and watch the movie again and let a soft and quick laugh out. He smiled too and moved the popcorn out of the way and bends over near her. Emma smiled a bit seeing him coming and he smiled down at her lifting her chin up. He pressed his lips to hers and fireworks flew. Emma could feel her heart pounding as she kissed him back and they slowly kissed tenderly. A more than satisfied Sean pulled away after the long kiss and smiled down at her**_

Emma snapped out of her memory and had a pain in her throat trying to block the cries and hurt. She looked at the cop. Yes. "No" she said.

He nods and leaves for good.

When Emma heard the sirens leave and were out of sight she ran down stairs.

She went to her shower and Emma turned on the burning water and undressed, she got in the shower to let the water come down on her face than turns letting it wash down her hair. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he couldn't...he couldn't... .Emma burst into tears and slid down the shower wall crying harder. Why would he do it that...why?!

Emma wore a white shirt and her hair in a pony tail with baggy black pants, she smiled coming into her room seeing Manny, also in tears and they hugged "It's okay" whispered Manny rubbing her back. Emma still held on to her and shook her head.

"No" she said and let tears stream down "It's not..." when her phone rang Manny stood up.

"I'm going to get my stuff okay?" she said "You shouldn't be alone. I'll be quick" she promised and jogged up the stairs and out the door. Manny couldn't help but want to burn Emma's house down, with out Emma in it of course! But with her family in it. They didn't give a rats ass about their own daughter being home alone right after Peter died and cops show up at her house. Derek she forgives but Emma's parents? Emma deserved way better than that.

Emma finally picked up her cell phone since she was staring at it since Manny left. Sean. Emma pierced her lips together and finally picked it up.

Emma: Hello?

Sean: Hey Beautiful, what's going on?

Emma swallowed her cry: . .. Peter's dead, Sean.

Sean stares a head: What?

Emma has tears stream down her face: I need some space.

Sean panics: No, no Emma don't say that. What are you thinking? Do you think I killed Peter?

Emma chokes on her cry: God, what do you think Sean? Who else would do that to Peter?

Sean: Emma, I promise you I had nothing to do with his death. I didn't even know he was dead!

Emma: Then why would the cops just immeditaly think it's you Sean?

Sean: Cause they always do! Cause everything that happens that is bad, it's my fault!! How would they even know it was me?

Emma: God, Wrong thing to say Sean. I can't do this anymore!

Sean: Emma, Emma listen to me. Please, please baby don't go. I-

Emma crying: Sean even if you didn't kill him. You killed so many others, i can't do that. I can't be with you. Your a lier Sean

Sean: That's nice Em, real nice! Lets not all forget who goes home at 3 in the morning after hanging out with 'killers' and lies to her rich loving daddy about it huh? What do you tell daddy dearest when you get home. What? You were at a cheerleading practice. I dont even get why this is so hard for you, you had no problem fucking a 'killer' a week ago

Emma grits her teeth and tries to stop crying: Don't ever come near me again Sean

Sean heard her hang up and cursed so loudly it was heard all over the house and throws his cell phone at the wall crashing it into a million of peices. He turned to kick the hell out of a table that was in his way and falls back to lean on the wall. What was going on?!

_i loved you_

_you made me, you gave me, hurt see?_

_it saved me and these tears are deadly_

_you feel that? I ripped that!_

_it was my heart, it my life, it was your knife_

_it dies, his life and these lies_

_and it's true i hurt you but remember I love you!_

_time lost it all_

_fell today, its all the same_

_im sorry ohh im sorry oohhh_

_no, time been abused_

_i feel so used because of you, im sorry 0oohh_

_i wish i could of quit you_

_i wished i never missed you_

_and told you that i loved you, everytime i loved you_

_the future we both grew, and all the shit we've been through_

_obsessed with the thought of you_

_the pain just grew and grew_

_it never was enough and the world was what I gave you_

_i use to be love stuck now im just fucked up_

_pull up my sleeves and see the patterns of my cuts_

_seems like all we had is over now_

_it left to rest_

_and my tears are all dried up_

_i can leave with my head down_

_im sorrryy 0o0oohh_


	14. I Wanna Feel You From The Inside

CHAPTER 14: I Wanna Feel You From The Inside

Sean walked down with pain in his eyes to over hear Jay talking to Spinner. "Shit, I should of hid his body" said Jay. Spinner nods standing in front of him and noticed Sean who now looked even more pissed off if it was possible. Jay turns to see what he was looking at to be tackled into the wall

_BAM!_

Jay let out a yell from the pain in his back. When Sean fought? He fought out of pain and hurt. That's what made him so strong. Jay tried shoving Sean off and Spinner's mouth fell behind. Sean shoved Jay back to the wall "You killed Peter?! What the hell is wrong with you, Jay?" he shouts.

This time Jay shoved Sean far back and Spinner ran in the middle trying to stop the fight "Guys calm down, we don't need any more deaths!" he yells and huffs looking at them and turns to Sean "Jay did it for a reason Sean" he confirms. Sean gave an insane look at both of them.

"Cops are out there! You killed a rich idiot!" He glared hard at Jay "His parents are paying cops probably millions just to find me" he paunched the wall and rolled his head back clenching his fists and grits his teeth looking back at Jay.

"Im sorry!" Jay yells "But it was that or jail!" now he got Sean's attention. Sean waited for him to go on and Jay lets out a long breath "The guy had some major crush on your girl Sean, he didn't like you at all and he knew who you were" he confirms.

Spinner nods turning to Sean "Jay over heard him calling his father, his dad's a cop" he explained "He was going to show him where you were, Jay chased him. The guy ran, Jay had to do something and killing someone isn't new to us. Specailly when it means saving our asses, and yours" he said. Sean swallowed hard and Jay nods.

Sean put head in hand and looks at them "Emma thinks it was me" he said. Spinner looks to Jay who sadly shook his head.

"Cam, I know you love the girl but...you guys are from two seperate worlds. Maybe it's for the best you stay away from her. At least for a while" Jay honestly said and Sean snickers shaking his head no, he just couldn't do it. "Man, im serious. Jesse, I-I think he's after her" admits Jay and Sean's eyes snapped to his.

"what?" he hissed and Spinner's mouth fell. Jay stepped back not wanting another fight and put hands up. "Why didn't you tell me?! You now Jesse, you know he'll take any chance he can. FUCK!" he put hands on his head "We got to go over there now"

"But you said she didn't want to see you anymore. Well, at least she thinks you killed Peter. What makes you think she wants to see you?" Spinner asks and Sean ignores him grabbing his jacket and running to his car. Spinner looks at Jay who cursed under his breath, where Sean went, he went. Spinner breaths and nods going after the two as well and Craig came down the stairs with Aaron seeing them all run out and shrug following.

Meanwhile at Emma's place:

Emma whipped the rest of her tears trying to get over the pain. She came back into her room, she didn't feel eyes on her that was coming from the closet. Some from her bathroom. She took off her shirt revealing a black bra and then her black panties when she took off her pj pants.

Behind the door Jesse was hidding with one of his gang members named Rex who was smiling and almost laughing from the show they were getting and Jesse grabbed his collar pointing a gun at his throat to shut him up. It worked. Jesse looked back and tilted his head watching Emma take her pony tail down, her tanned body showing off and her long blonde hair against her back as she leaned down to put on a jean skirt and looks around for her shirt. She opened her closet to scream but Jesse ran up behind and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. His gang all came out. 10 of them. Emma's eyes widen as she saw and Jesse pulled her against him.

"Go upstairs" he points his gun as his gang who nod and go. He told two to stay, Rex and his watcher, AJ. "I was going to kill you" Jesse admits with his hand still on Emma's mouth, the other one feeling her up and resting his hand on her flat stomach "But now? Now I know why Cameron loves you so much" he said and Emma let out a little muffles cry.

His boys laughs and Jesse threw Emma onto the bed. Emma crawled back with tears in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me" Emma begged with some cry. Jesse smirks back at his 2 friends and walks over to the bed.

"Hurt you?" Jesse said "Baby, I'm just going to hurt you the best way possible" Emma let out a scream when he grabbed her. He pinned her beneath him and Emma kicked hard with all her might. He striked her and she groans not feeling to there anymore. It was a harsh hit. He smirks unbuckling his belt and throwing it off. Emma was slowly passing out and Matt started kissing up her chest.

_ding dong_

Matt clenched his teeth and let a little annoyence noise out getting up and grabs Emma with him by her hair. Emma was smacked on the wall and choked. She was waking up a bit more and trying to fight him off and scratched at his arm. "You answer that door like normal. If not? I'll shoot you in the head, which would be such a waste. Got it?" he asks and Emma nods still choking until he lets go. Emma caught her breath while putting on her black string top and went upstairs.

Emma shut her eyes knowing who it was. Manny. She opened the door and Manny bursted in "You won't believe how long I had to-" Manny was cut off when she noticed they were surrounded by a gang looking right at the girls. Emma sadly looked down and Manny smiled nervously "Uh oh" she said. Jesse walked back in.

"Get moving" he grabbed Emma by the back of the hair and whispered in her ear. Emma winced and Manny's mouth fell until Rex grabbed her and she screamed.

"Manny!" yells Emma to be grabbed back from Jesse and back up against him, this time his hand holding tightly onto her wrists. Rex put Manny over his shoulder and Emma still struggled when watching him walk away with her "Don't! Let me go...don't hurt her, don't please" she begged turning to Jesse with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" he nods "Wait I forgot" he gasped "No" he states and Emma lets the tears fall. Jesse then smirks "Will you do anything?" Emma shakes her head yes hysterically. What did she have to loose?

"Just let her go, please" Emma begged. She was hurting so much. Jesse nods and brings Emma toward the basement again and turns to Taylor. Emma cried harder hearing Manny screaming for her.

"Call Cameron" he said to Taylor who nods and goes to find a phone. Jesse pulled Emma downstairs. He found one and dialed Sean's cell:

Jay: What is it?!

Taylor: You might want to give your friend the phone, Hogart. It's Taylor, a message from Jesse.

Jay's mouth fell looking at the cell phone, it had Emma's ID on it. He cursed under his breath and glanced at his friend who was driving, eyes on the road and even speeding "Man, slow down" he said. Sean shook his head no not even looking at him "Stop the car!" he yells at Sean who finally looks over. Jay showed him the cell and it read Emma. Sean stopped the car at the side and slowly put it to his ear:

Sean: Emma?

Taylor: Vaguley. Taylor. How you doin Sean? See, the thing is, you pissed Jesse off by far. Your in for some fun. Well at least we are. But you? Rules are you don't come to this house. You stay wherever your parked. Do you see a brown truck near you?

Sean looks in front of his car and to the side, a truck also sat on the other side of the road. The guy in it waved a bit.

Taylor: That's good old Vick. You move and he calls me, just one ring...i don't need any words Cameron. Then you know what happens? Your girl here gets chopped. Oh, and her little friend too.

Sean looks at Jay and away: If you fucking hurt her I'll hunt you down Taylor.

Taylor: Great, so were clear on this? We'll call you in a couple hours. Tell you what we want. Til then huh?

Before Sean could say anything else he hung up. God, what the hell were they suppose to do now "What are we doing?" Craig asks "Lets get moving" he said. Jay nods and Sean looks at his friend, he didn't even know Manny was part of this. He tightened his grip on the steeringwheel.

"They got Emma...and Manny" he said avoiding Jay's look. He breaths "That brown truck over there is watching us. If we move...their dead" he swallowed hard and shut his eyes shaking his head. He couldn't just sit here. Emma needed him. Why was he so stupid.

Meanwhile with Emma:

Jesse kissed around Emma's neck and she just stared forward, He rubbed his nose against her cheek slidding his hand up her shirt. Emma grits her teeth and he chuckles into her ear "If you don't go with it. Manny can die" he suggests. Emma snapped her eyes to him in fear and he simply nods. Emma crashed her lips to him and kissed him with all she had. Jesse kissed back and laid her on the bed. He took off everything she was wearing exept her bra and slid his member right into her.

Emma took the adventage on how smaller he was compaired to Sean so it didn't hurt her so much. Big gun, little man, in 2 ways. But it didn't keep her from crying when he thrusted in and out of her, kissing her whenever he please. Emma felt like dying, she felt so dirty and like a whore but she didn't want Manny hurt. Cause if Manny was hurt? She'd die herself. Emma began to cry harder and wondered how such a being would do this to someone and not stop when they were shredding more tears than a baby could bare.

Jesse held both of her thighs tightly and kissed around her chest. Emma was digging her nails into his upper arms but he liked it. The guy worshiped pain in that fucked up way. Sean and the others were still in his car trying to think of something

_you let me violate you_

_you let me desacrate you_

_you let me penatrate you_

_you let me complicate you_

_help me_

_i broke apart my insides_

_help me_

_i got no soul to sell_

_help me_

_the only thing that works for me_

_help me get away from myself_

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

_i wanna feel you from the inside_

_i wanna fuck you like an animal_

_my whole exsistence is flawed_

_you bring me closer to God_

_you can have the hate that it brings_

_you can have my everything_

_help me_

_tare down my reason_

_help me_

_its your sex i can smell_

_help me_

_you make me perfect_

_help me think im someboady else_


	15. Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl

CHAPTER 15: Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl

Rex played around with his cell phone and let out a breath, he looked over at Manny who was tied with her hands behind her back, duck tape on her mouth. Rex snickers "Your a pretty one. Jay always liked that, first thing he notices" he looks back at her and she just stares at him

Rex decided to dial Sean's number and smirks putting the cell phone back to his ear, he looks to Manny "This should be fun...listen in" he told her.

Sean: what?

Rex: Hey buddy... remember that time where I was in your gang? Good times

Sean: Yeah...til you tried kidnapping Craig's little sister

Rex: Exactly. Fun times. Kind of ironic how we talk again, this time...I take something of yours.

Sean: Rex...you don't have to do this. We all know Jesse is a fucking asshole to you guys. You honestly like guns pointed at your face?

Rex: Come to our side, it's the good killer gang! Blah, blah .. .blah. SO! I got Jays girl here with me, wish I could what Jesses doing to Emma to her. But rules, you know?

Sean doesn't answer for a minute and Rex smirks knowing that got to him and glanced at Manny, her eyes were closed "Oh babe, wishes don't come true" he laughs at her when she opens her eyes "Your stuck here" he simply shrugs.

Sean: What is Jesse doing to Emma?

Rex: Ah, one minute later... need to calm yourself down for a second Cam? You always had an anger problem. And um well not much. Little this, little that...little rape.

Sean grits teeth hard: Right after I shoot Jesses brains out, your next. I promise you

Rex: And I promise you Emmas having a great time down stairs. You want me to put the phone against the door? Hahah. I can hear Jesse screaming her name from here

Sean: IM GONNA FUCKING KI-

Rex hung up and threw his phone simply to the bed and stood up brushing himself off "Well, im bored already!" he exclaims and goes to Manny and takes off the tape from her mouth. Silence "Speak girl, I just gave you freedom of speech" he goes back to where he was sitting "Damn president give women the right to vote years ago. Dumb idiot" he mutters and Manny keeps her glare on him. "Huh" Rex eyes her "I guess Jay really knows how to pick em, he tell you not to talk to strangers?" he laughs hard.

Manny sniffs and looks away trying not to cry "They'll get you" she said and looks back at him. He gave her a look and she stared him down hard and snickers "Your gonna die, and you know it..." she raised an eyebrow and Rex comes over and strikes her in the face.

Rex calmed himself down and cracked his knuckles. Manny breathed heavily and he grins turning to her "We all have a connection you know? What? Did you think Jesse just liked to taunt Sean for nothing?" he asks.

Downstairs Jesse was telling Emma the same thing and was getting dressed as she stood in a corner with her jean skirt back on and black string top. Jesse nods putting his shirt on "Me and Sean grew up together" he said. Emma eyed him closer, keeping her distance. "He tell you about the foster care?" he looks to Emma, she's been silent since ever. But she nods and he nods back to put his watch on and snicker "I met him in one. Both 13, dumbest kids ever, always exploding things and starting fights with the other kids" he explains "Rex was in their too though, but no one cared about that guy. Not even Chuck cared to slap him around but boy did he like pissing me and Sean off" he admits.

Emma listened more closely to Jesse. What kind of connection did they have and why did they want to kill another? Jesse goes closer to her and Emma couldn't back up anymore. He grins and goes on with the story.

"there was this one time, when Chuck was drunk like always. He kept hitting me and hitting me with his belt. Sean tackled him" Jesse stared off "I couldn't believe. The guy actually saved my life" he said and Emma glared hard at him

"And this is how you repay him?" she asks and Jesse hit his fist on the wall, right beside her. Emma flinched and looked into his mad eyes.

"That wasn't the end of it. I thought we had an understanding, I thought me and Sean were pals, family. Then one night when Sean's trying to sneak out Chuck caught him. The guy actually put a knife up to Sean's throat, so I got the shot gun that Chuck always showed off whenever we were down in his basement. Ran back up, shot the bastard in the head" Jesse pierced his lips tightly together "I was in that shit whole for 2 years and after that? It's Sean that is allowed out of the house? I have to stay with that little bitch Wife of Chucks. Sure Sean kept his mouth shut about the murder to the cops and it turned to cold case but no! Sean had to run back to the house a year and a half later needing a place to stay. The guy didn't even have a home. His own fucking brother offered him one but no! Boo hoo! Poor Sean"

"He was young" Emma bit back "So were you. Why did you care so much? He did nothing to you but go where he was told!" she yells and yelps when Jesse holds her hard

"I let that guy in my house, I gave him a place to stay and what do I get? Nothing! He couldn't even fit into my gang that I devoloped, he wouldn't do what I said and he wouldn't kill the guy I asked him to shoot!" Jesse shouts and Emma stared at him like he was insane. Well actually, like he is insane.

Back with Sean. Sean looked at the brown truck and to his steering wheel. He kept watching the road and the others were talking behind him, up to Jay. "So what are we going to do?" Aaron asks and they look to Jay who looked at Sean.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asks him, Sean didn't look over "Sean!" he yells.

"Im thinking!" Sean yelled back at him. Sean tightened his grip on the wheel. Jay gave an insane look as did the rest. He wasn't going to go was he? "I don't think he'll kill her" Sean admits. Jay shook his head at him "I'm serious!" Sean said "Emma, she's not a girl who you can just shoot like he's been doing. He's wanting something out of her, or me, I don't know. But he won't kill her" he said.

"yeah?" Jay asks "And what about Manny?" Sean huffs forgetting about her and looks at the brown truck. He puts his foot on the gas pedel "Don't do it Sean!" yells Jay and Sean looks at him to look back at the road. He needed to do this, he couldn't just sit and wait. "NO!"

Sean headed toward the brown truck and the guy looked up to see them heading right for him. "Oh shit" the guy bent over the seat to get his cell phone. Sean rammed his car so hard into the truck it slid backwards and moved so fast it flipped over a few times. Sean caught his breath staring at the smoke that came from the truck. He backed his car up and raced towards Emma's house.

"Sean! That guy might still be a live" Craig said and Sean shook his head driving over the speed limit. Spinner held on for his life and Aaron laughed hard.

"No, I hit it hard" Sean said "And if he is? The guy wouldn't pick his cell up just to call Jesse. He's going to be running, that cars going to blow up" and with that, the guys shut their mouths and Sean headed to Emma's.

Emma's:

Jesse noticed a grey sweater and chuckles picking up looking back at Emma "His?" Emma slowly nods as he picks it up "Cam was always wearing this" he eyes her "Why does he love you so much?" he grins sitting on the bed "Enlighten me" she stayed quiet "If you don't? I kill Manny"

Emma mouth fell "But you said-" o god, she slept with the enemy and it didn't stop anything. Emma closed her eyes and let a tear drop, she opened them to glare at him. He waved a her to tell him and she grits her teeth "At a cafe" she bitters.

"Huh.. and what? You went him? He went to you? Lemme guess, you dragged your ass to him begging him to date you?" Jesse shook his head smiling "That guy always got the girls" he went serious again "So how'd it go? Did he actually ask you out?" Emma just looked away from him and Jesse took that as a yes to snicker "Wouldn't of guessed it, then what? No wait, tell me how he got you in bed... TALK!" he yelled seeing her not answering.

Emma gulped hard and shrugged "We were talking about our families..." she drifts. Jesse smiled at her.

"Did he make you cry for him? Feel bad for the little orphan?" he rolled his eyes "Lets all feel sorry for Sean Cameron" he grabbed his gun and Emma's eyes widen as he charged at her, he put the gun to her chest and she stopped breathing. "What do you think would happen if I just...shot you now? Bang!" he laughs when she jumped a bit and looks at him.

"Your really fucking insane you know that?" Emma asks and he simply nods running the gun more down her chest and she clenched her teeth together. He leans closer to her laying his chin on her shoulder so that everything he whispered would go to her ear. Making her shiver...

"I watched you two for a few weeks... he's really into you you know. Won't even let other girls touch him" he said and blew softly against her ear "I-I bet when he kisses you? Your all he thinks about when he goes home...whereever home is" he giggled a bit and frowned "It's all a little fucked up and sickening to me" he whispered darkly in her ear. He pulled her arm and yanked her towards him charging for the stairs "Come on baby, were going for a ride" he said.

Upstairs Rex was whistling a tune and came back from going to the bathroom to go back out to where Manny was, or at least was suppose me "Well bite my nuts and call me Skippy" he looked around with no site of her so leaves the room. He goes around the stairs to peek at the front door where Jesse was about to leave with half of the gang and Emma "hey!" he calls and they look over. He coughs to laugh a little "Have you seen the other girl?"

"Damn it Rex!" Jesse yells throwing Emma at Taylor and goes to go look. He grins bending down near the kitchen counter and pulls Manny up from behind it. She let out a little cry and he shoved her to Emma and the two girls stood there together. From downstairs Sean and Jay climb into the window, sneaking upstairs with silver guns in their hands. "Let's get going" Jesse said and grits teeth when neither girls move, he kept his glare "I said move it!" he striked Manny to the ground and a bullet just passed his face and into one of his members, he looks back seeing Jay and Sean "Get them" he hissed to his team and they do so. Jesse just grabbed Emma and dragged her upstairs. Sean tried to run after but 2 guys came at him.

The back door bursted open with Craig and shot two other members from behind and joining into the front, the front door even opened, in coming Aaron and Spinner with guns as well. "OW!" Aaron yells when shot in the leg, he gave Craig a look "Wrong person AssHOLE!" he yells, Craig gave a simple shrug and jumped a bit as Spinner fired at him.

"What the hell man!?" Craig yelled as Spinner points at him and Craig turns to see one of Jesse's guys dead. He mad an 'o' face and turns back. Jay jogged to Manny and wrapped arms around her, she was out cold.

"Come on baby" he said carrying her up and shot a guy that tried going after them. Sean shot the two in front of him and dove for the stairs racing up to them just in time to see Emma's parent's room shut. Emma let out a yell but Jesse smacked her on the bed.

"Bet you like all these dangerous possibilites" Jesse grabs Emma and she tried fighting him off, he tried ripping her jean skirt off and she kicked him so hard he landed on his back to groan and crawl up just in time to catch her from falling and goes on top of her.

"Don't!" Emma cried out and the door burst open, Sean grabbed Jesse and ripped him off her in madness, he pointed at Jesse and shot him in the stomach. Emma let out a yelp and when Jesse fell back he shot at Sean and hit his shoulder. Sean cursed grabbing his shoulder with the bullet in it and blood already seeking. He leaned on the wall trying not to loose his balance and points his gun at Jesse who just laughs.

"Oh Seany boy..." he breaths "I always waited for this day" he confirms.

Sean angirly looked at him "I didn't want to fight Jesse, but you fucked things over"

"ME?! You got everything handed over to you like a piece of cake" he yells and Sean shakes his head no. Jesse clenched his stomach and coughed out blood to glare at Sean, Emma crawled up from the ground "We were team mates! Friends for FUCKING ever and you couldn't handle one dead body?! Your a killer anyways Sean Cameron" now it looked as if he was puking blood. Emma looked away cringing. Sean kept his gun at Jesse.

"You just don't get it Jesse! I didn't want to kill anybody. It's not my fault they took me away! You've been crying about this for years?! Your a fucking idiot!" he yells "And you go and do this? Your a dead guy Jesse" he stated the obvious.

Jesse laughs looking at Emma "She was good" he devishly said and glares right back at Sean to yell out and charge at him, Sean blew his pistol and Jesse got shot right in the hed. Emma let out a quick scream covering her face, Jesse fell back so hard he landed back into the window, crashing it and falling to the ground in a splat. Sean caught his breath and stared down at the dead body as Emma caught her breaht. Rex came into the room and they both turned to him, he saw the dead body.

"You!" He yells at Sean and tackles him to the ground, he paunched Sean in the face before Sean could even react. Emma looked at Sean's fallen weapon and runs to it. Jay ran in with Manny and looked to Emma to see her with the gun.

"Shoot him!" Jay yells at her.

"Shoot him Emma!" Manny shouts and Emma shut her eyes tight firing her gun for the first time. She opened her eyes catching her breath and the 3 stared as Rex get off of Sean and limped falling back on the wall. Blood coming in from his stomach but was shot in the back. Sean got up as Rex slid down the wall panting for breath.

"you" he looked at Emma, she shot him?! He looks to Sean losing his breath "She wasnt...you were suppose to.. . " his breath shortened, Sean smirked at him and soon enough he could only see black. He was dead.

_when all is said and done and dead_

_does he love you? The way that I do_

_breathing in lightning, tonights for fighting_

_I feel the hurt, so physical_

_think twice before you touch my girl_

_come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_come around, no more_

_she spreads her love_

_she burns me up_

_I cant let go_

_i cant get out_

_i said enough, enough by now_

_I cant let go_

_i cant get out_

_Wait til the day you finally see I've been here waiting patiently_

_crossing my fingers, cried on my shoulder begging please_

_think twice before you touch my girl_

_come around, come around no more_

_no more!_

_She spreads her love_

_she burns up_

_I cant let go_

_I can get out_

_I've said enough, enough by now_

_I cant let go_

_i cant get out_

_What is it you really want?_

_Im tired of asking!_


	16. Enough By Now

CHAPTER 16: Enough By Now

The four walked down the stairs dully and tiredly. Spinner, Craig and Aaron were dragging the bodys out the door. Jay gave a look "What the hell are you doing?" he asks.

Craig turns to them "I doubt Emma's dad is going to want to come home to dead bodies lying around everywhere...theres 10 of them" he answered and with that dragged again to put them in the back of Aarons truck. "we'll dump them in Jesses grib"

"What do we do with the broken window?" asked Manny rubbing her arms together looking to Emma. Sean was leaning on the wall and sadly looked to her, she just shrugs, not really knowing.

"Okay, all dead bodies are gone" Spinner came in "Emma, your house is probably haunted now but at least you won't trip over them" he smiled proudly and they walked outside as Emma gave a tired smile and stood on the steps watching those three go.

"You want me to drive you home?" Jay asks Manny as she was in his arms and she looked at a sad Emma to look at him softly to shake her head no.

"I'm going to stay the night" she answered. Emma sat on the porch and Jay turns to Sean who was looking down.

Jay let a breath out "Come on Cam, people probably heard shots. We should get out of here" he said. Sean looked to Emma, she was looking down and he nods slowly and dully walks down the steps and into the car.

Emma looks over to look at Sean, but he was already gone. She was still in shock and turns her big brown eyes to Manny who sadly smiled "You wanna sleep?" She teased and Emma tiredly laughs nodding, Manny opens the front door "You wanna talk?" Emma let tears fall and nods and follows Manny inside.

The girls laid in the basement, pillows and blankets wrapped around them, Manny had an ice pack against her chin and Emma left her little bruise by her eye alone. The girls sat on the bed and Manny looked to Emma "I've never been scared in my life" she said and Emma nods. Manny looked wierdly at the ground "But at the same time? I haven't ever felt so sure that our guys were going to come"

Emma sadly smiled looking down and back to her "Your guy..." she drifts and Manny saddens.

"Em, why didn't you talk to him" she asks. Emma held the tears in but her eyes were watery as she shook her head, no words coming out.

Emma slowly looked around and back to Manny "I love him, Manny. I love Sean. I never loved anyone. Specailly a guy like him. I didn't know what to say... plus I was in complete shock. I killed that guy Manny, I feel what he does now" she said.

"and hows that?" Manny asks and Emma snickers shaking her head on how stupid she's been to me

"I feel like everyones pointing their fingers at me right now. But I know I did it to save Sean... but no one believes me... " Emma let a tear slip down looking at her best friend "Sean begged me to listen to him and sat there calling him a lier. He didn't kill Peter, I know he wouldn't"

Manny smiled guilty "No, that was Jay" she admits and had to burst out laughing and Emma gave her an insane look "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she apoligised "It's just...Emma look at our lives, their horrible!" she laughs harder and soon enough Emma joined in. With fits of giggles the girls finally felt a little better and stop moving when they heard the door upstairs open.

"Emma!" came a yell. The girls let out a breath. Tracker was home. They ran up.

Emma rubbed her one arm and enters her parents room, Tracker points at the window and she looked at it, smashed, she looked back at him "Must of been a bird?" she guessed to feel a smile come on. O god, you dumb girl don't do it. Emma couldn't help it, she let out a laugh and Tracker gave her a mad look.

"go downstairs" he points and she nods. He huffs and put hands on his hips looking at the glass around them. As Emma went down the stairs she heard a little knock at the front door. She slowly went to it and opened it. Her eyes slowly went up and stared a bit, she looks at the stairs to see her dad still up there and sneaks out.

"Sean..." she drifts as he stood there. He looked down leaning on the door.

"I know, I shouldn't be here" he said, Emma noticed he bandaged up his upper arm and had a tiny slash on his cheek. She sadly watched him. "...but, I-I needed to talk to you" he breaths out "I'm sorry? Im really sorry, I'd do anything if you can just say you forgive-" Sean was cut off when Emma pressed her lips against his, tenderly kissing and he kissed back putting his hands on her waist. They pull away breathless and he looks at her "So your not mad?" she smiled shaking her head no.

"I just had to shut you up somehow" she teased and he laughs leaning forehead to forehead

"Yeah well, what can I say? Your rambling gets to me" he taunts back and her soft laugh sung in his ears. He kissed her softly and ran a hand through her hair holding her head gently "You drive me insane" he whispers to her.

"I know" she kissed him and smiled against his lips as their hearts skipped and pulled apart when Tracker yelled her name madly around the house looking for her "I better go before he mistakens Manny for me" she jokes. He nods and they held hands until she couldn't reach any further and had no choice but to let go and shut the door behind her.

TWO DAYS LATER IN THE MORNING:

Emma wore jeans with rips in the knees and a red t-shirt, her hair in a pony tail and her little bruise fading away. She went around the ravine, it was bursting with sun. Birds humming and the trees softly blowing in the air. She went down a little path and turns around a corner to see a red car, Sean leaning on it looking down. Waiting for her. She grins going over and he looks up hearing her foot steps and they smile as she comes closer and they kissed.

_The streets are turning inside out_

_everything shines but leaves me empty still_

_I will burn this lonely house down if you'll run with me_

_if you'll run with me_

_And I'll stay with you_

_Walls will fall before we do_

_So take my hand now_

_we'll run forever_

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll stay with you_

"How are you?" Sean asks pulling away from the kiss and looks her over brushing his thumb lightly on her healing bruise. She just simply shrugs showing it was no big deal. He breaths looking around and then into her eyes "Emma, It won't be-"

"I know Sean" She said looking him back seriously in the eyes "I know" she confirms and he nods.

Sean carressed her hair "You serious about this?" he question and she shook her head yes, he smiled a bit "I love you" he kissed her tenderly

"I love you too" whisper Emma laying her lips back on his kissing slowly and softly. He rises up from leaning on the car and goes around her

"Where's your bags?" He asks and she smiled.

"Manny has them. Jay's got them in his car" she said and he nods opening his door.

"Let's get out of this town then" he breaths and they get in, he started the car and drove down the path through the park and out onto the streets, he passed the cafe for Jay's orange civic to roll out and follow Sean's. They were all running away, to another town. To start over. Sean had Emma's hand in his and held a bit tighter. Emma looked at her town one last time and smiled a bit going on the highway and getting out of there. She only wrote a letter to Ellie. Saying goodbye and she'll see her soon. She left her family...it'd shock her if they even notice she left in less than 3 days.

A blue truck then raced between the orange civic and the red car. Spinner screaming out of the car and Aaron driving. Craig waves over at them and Emma laughs a little. Sean shook his head smiling and the cars took off down the highway, oh yeah.. .and they were coming too.

_And you, you turn me toward the light_

_and you'll run with me_

_and you'll run with me!_

_And I'll stay with you_

_Walls will fall before we do,_

_So take my hand now_

_we'll run forever._

_I can feel the storm inside you_

_I'll stay with you_

_Take what you need_

_take what you need_

_and you'll run with me..._

_run to me..run to me now_

_And I'll stay with you!_

_Walls will ffall before we do!_

_So take my hand now, we'll run forever!_

_I can feel the storm inside you!  
I WILL STAY WITH YOU!_


	17. AN

**hey guys**

**just been thinking if I should do a sequal**

**so review as much as you can so i know there are readers**

**if not?**

**There will only be this story.**

**Thanks guys**

**Shannon 3**


End file.
